The Siren's Song
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Stories whispered one night lit by a campfire caught Kili's mind ablaze, and despite his brother's reservations, Kili couldn't see how his plan could be bad. He couldn't see how anything truly bad could come of simply wanting to see a selkie. How could he have known he'd become entrapped by the plan, and have the bonds that matter most be tested at their limits. Kili!hurt/comfort
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Well, a new story! Don't worry, I'm not leaving Shivers, but I've had this beginning written for a while, and I decided to finally post it. Sorry for the long AN, but please read all of it because it explains some important info. _

_This is going to, in some ways, be a romance, but in most ways it's really a family story. Beyond the romantic tendencies that will come later in the story, it's really all about Kili's relationships with the other dwarves: Thorin and Fili especially. _

**_More info that's important_**_: One of the focuses in this story is selkies, which is a type of mythical creature from Celtic legends. Though they are not mentioned in Tolkien's Middle Earth, I figure that doesn't mean they can't be there; after all, characters don't spend __that__ much time near the shore. _

**_What is a selkie?_**_: In short, the fairy tales said that they're creatures from the sea that look like seals with very human-like eyes. Occasionally they come onto land, taking off their seal pelt, and they sunbathe and frolic on the beach. _

**_In any case, without further ado, please enjoy The Siren's Song_**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Waves crashed against the shore as Kili looked out upon the sea that had once held so much beauty and mystery for him. His mind wandered to the goods that his party had acquired here for trading. They had found a multitude of shells, sea glass, and had traded dwarven ware for the goods made by the local peoples.

Some could say that the trip had been marvelously successful, but so many others could beg to differ. Kili wasn't sure which side he could-should-take. He knew his family's choice, but so much had changed so quickly for him, family bonds not excluded.

Things would have to return to normal now that they were leaving the seaside. That's what Fili had told him. Kili was worried that some things could never be twisted back into their previous shapes and forms.

_ Khuzd tada ma ublûri zuzna, ma furukhî sakh ghelekh._  
><em>A dwarf that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good.<em>

Well, he was living, wasn't he? He'd seen the good, if they could have ever been called good days, and then he had found how bad days can so often follow the footsteps of their preferable companion.

_Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu. _  
><em>A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure.<em>

Well, he'd certainly tried. One couldn't say he hadn't, not that it had any chance of going that far. Wife? Rubbish, as his brother had uttered so many times before. He was too young for any of that folly, thankfully; he'd only wanted to know what it would be like to hold such a 'honorable' creature in his heart for a bit of time before she returned to her home. Why had it all gone so far? It had all been folly, he saw that now, but how he wished he could go back and change so much, at so many different times over the past few months.

_Thadulur kuthu barufizu oshmâkha ra tûm fulz muneb meregizu.  
><em>Only when your family is guarded and your halls are prosperous should you feast.

One day, his family would be the way it had been, he knew it had to be true because he felt if he wished hard enough, it'd have to be true. He would return home to see his mother and he'd again be just a Durin, a nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and he wouldn't step out of line, and he wouldn't wish for what he'd had because it hadn't been good as he'd hoped; it'd been far worse than he'd dreamed.

Feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, Kili turned only his head. Fili's eyes radiated apology, and Kili wished that he understood inside himself if he should accept it, or be the one apologizing.

Either way, it was time to leave the shore. His last hope had died inside him, and a single glance back at the crashing, blue, green, white crested waves brought back floods of memories which only his heart could cherish. His mind demanded they be wiped away, forever tossed into a reckless past, but his heart recalled a night of stories beside a crackling fire when he'd first heard their name…

_The Siren's Song._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Several months previous_

"I saw one; a sea woman."

The whisper across the campfire was so soft that some of the dwarves seemed not to have heard it, but there was a collective widening of eyes.

"Ya mean a selkie?" one asked, his voice tinted with awe.

"Aye, out on the rocks she was, one evening when I was doing some fishing. She was laying about on the rocks before she saw me and slipped into her pelt, diving back into the waves."

"Only ever seen one, he has. Two in my lifetime," the trader's companion boasted. "Ne'er gotten close, though."

"What's a selkie?" Kili tried the word, and it rolled off his lips smoothly.

The two goods traders stared at him in shock, along with most of the dwarves from his own group; only his uncle and Nori, who he was having some sort of conversation with, didn't stare his way.

"You don't know of the selkies?" one of the traders asked in astonishment, and Kili shrugged.

"Seal people. They wear seal pelts and dive about the waves, occasionally coming to sunbath on the rocks or folic on the beaches where they take off their pelts to reveal unmatched beauty. Their appearance matches that of elves, only they are even more lovely, and lack the elfish personality," the other trader told the young dwarf.

"Kindly, sweet creature too, as the stories go. It's said that, many years ago, they were taken as wives, and were wonderful mothers and cooks," the first trader grinned, "Even meeting a selkie is one of the greatest honors a dwarf can acquire. If she comes as your wife, then you are more than simply lucky."

Kili's eyes shown with the myths, but Fili interrupted the trader's stories, staring intently at his brother.

"Perhaps you forget the rest of the legends," Fili turned to Kili, "They always long for the sea, even if they are happy on land. They leave to return to their true homes as soon as they are able, because it's said that, on land, they can never be truly happy. The minute they find their pelts, they leave. And not all myths paint them as kindly creatures, some say that they are selfish and care naught for the land or the beings on the land."

Kili blinked as his brother's eyes stared deeply into his own, but the trader's voice called him back.

"But they needn't find their pelts. If you ever get that close, then you hide the pelt! And that's all rubbish about them not being happy. Have you never heard of the legend saying how the one selkie rescued her husband from the ice in her seal form, and since she was then stuck in that form she couldn't return, but every seven years she would come back and spend her one day on land with her family?"

Fili shook his head, turning to his knapsack and pulling out some food, munching it casually.

"Rubbish indeed," he muttered.

Kili watched as the two light hearted traders laughed their cares away, also eating some food, and Kili wondered if he'd ever get the honor of seeing a selkie.

That night, both groups of dwarves camped under the stars together, and in the morning they shared the same fire for breakfast.

As they parted ways, one of the two traders approached Kili.

"Listen, young dwarf," he said seriously, "You listen closely; if you ever do see a selkie, you hide their pelt, and then they will come to you. You will both be happy, and she'll bring greatness to your family. Yes, some don't believe it, but they're just jealous of the idea they couldn't see a selkie. You tell your brother that, eh?" The trader then grinned and, tipping his warm wool hat, he leaped atop his pony, and followed his companion into the woods.

Kili's own group got ready to depart, myths floating about Kili's young head.

"I believe we'll reach the sea today. It's been a long travel, but we'll get good wares here," Thorin spoke to the small group of dwarves, "Then, after spending a good amount of time, we'll return home with what we've found. Let's be on our way."

Kili got onto his pony, lost in day dreams until he received gentle push from one side. He turned to find Fili riding beside him.

"This'll be your first time to the shore, won't it?" Fili asked, "I've been once before, but that was quite a while ago. I think I was younger than you are now! Do you remembered that, when Uncle Thorin and I were gone for so long?"

Kili nodded, his mind elsewhere, and Fili seemed to notice his brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"You alright?" Fili asked, and Kili nodded absent mindedly.

"Yeah, just thinking. Did you see a selkie when you came last time?"

Fili sat back in his saddle, surprised.

"No, can't say I did. It's rare that people do. I wonder if those traders last night even had. Like they said, it's a rarity and, supposedly, an honor if you do. I don't see how it could be an honor just to see some such creature. I recommend you just forget what they said and focus on the excitement of seeing the sea. The waves rolling along the beach, the slippery, ocean rocks, and the sun setting under a sparkling sea, are all really quite beautiful."

"I'm sure they are beautiful," Kili murmured, but it wasn't the waves, ocean rocks, or even the sunset, that he was thinking of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Well, it's my new resolution to answer pretty much every comment, so expect that when you review. This goes for __Shivers__ as well. I was a bit spotty before, but I'm going to be trying harder in that regard. Anyway, tell me what ya think so far :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: _Well, I had a longer weekend this week since I just had finals and the teachers needed extra time to correct the tests, so that gave me extra time to write :) _

* * *

><p>A soft roaring was the first he heard of the sea, then it became louder, and soon the ponies had finished ascending the hill that overlooked the sparkling shore where the roaring became the only noise that reached Kili's curious mind.<p>

Quite honestly, Kili could have bubbled with joyful laughter at the gorgeous blue, green water and white crested waves rolling onto creamy sand and crashing against a scattering of shimmering, grey rocks.

The water stretched as far as the eye could see. A dot that could either be a ship, or a far away island, was the only thing that disrupted the view of sky and sea colliding at the horizon.

Sharp, rocky cliffs jutted up at both ends of the beach, the grass on top of each hill almost as green as that in the forests back home. Sea grass grew up right next to where the sand began, and Thorin urged his pony forward, giving his nephew a better view.

"What do you think? Worth the long journey?" Fili grinned, and Kili nodded, his dark eyes shining.

"Come, the village is this way; we'd best find lodging for the night before anything else is done," Thorin focused his gaze on his nephews, though there was a fond glimmer in his gaze.

The group made its way along the shoreline, just within the grasses, until the ponies made a sharp turn to the right and followed a little dirt path to a quaint, but busy village.

Dwarves and men alike hurried through the main street in search of none knew what, while others stopped to chat with venders and shop keepers. The call of 'fresh fish' rang in the air, and was returned by more calls of sea glass jewelry, warm rolls, and too many other items to count.

More than once, Fili saw Nori eyeing the stands, though the fact they still rode their ponies kept his hands on his reigns. Bofur chatted casually with Kili, who laughed and watched wide eyed when Bofur pointed out this and that about the sea port. Fili's little brother seemed to have forgotten the 'sea-woman' story all together, which only served as relief to his older brother. One dwarf, who Fili believed to be named Vufur, pointed out an inn with adjoined tavern and stable, and Thorin gave a single nod. Leading the group to the inn, Sêl Hyfryd, he handed the reins of his pony to Fili and went in looking for open rooms. Several minutes later he returned and told the dwarves to put their ponies in the stable for they were staying here. Then they all headed into the inn, except Fili and Kili.

"And where do you think you're going?" Thorin asked Kili who was turning to walk away into town.

"We're just going to look around a bit, maybe head back down to the beach," Kili replied. Thorin was about ready to tell his nephews that they had better at least unpack before any sightseeing, but Bofur smiled at the brothers.

"Ah, let the lads have a little fun. Kili's never seen the likes of this place before," Bofur reminded Thorin, who backed down with a nod.

"Have fun; be careful!" He told his nephews, who nodded and then walked away laughing about something they'd seen or something they'd heard somewhere along the way.

"Sometimes I worry," Thorin muttered to himself, rolling his eyes, "It's not as if anyone would know _why _I worry, would they?"

Bofur chuckled as he watched the young dwarfs run recklessly about the street, once almost knocking a cart over before Fili caught it in time and apologized. They'd been in some scrapes through the years, but with each other, Fili and Kili had always gotten through. Why worry indeed? Fili always got Kili out of whatever problem he'd wedged himself into, and on the rare occasions that it was Fili in trouble, Kili was right by his brother's side. Durin forbid the day that one wasn't there to help the other, but the day could never come to pass, what with the brother's closeness, and Bofur shook his head at their uncle's qualms.

Why worry indeed?

"This place is amazing! Erebor itself can't be any greater than this!" Kili grinned over some sort of seafood dish he and his brother had purchased with a bit of small change. Already they had dashed through shops filled with art of the sea, a sea food market, something some man had owned called an 'aquarium' that had gripped Kili's wonder, and the thing that had really done it was the bow and arrow store a few shops down.

"What is this you ordered, anyway?" Fili asked, as he'd left Kili to the food choosing while he looked over a fishing pole for sale. He'd seen people fishing the last time he'd come here, and the idea appealed to him, though he wasn't sure he'd put his money into buying one of the awkward, long poles.

"Uh…" Kili shrugged, "But it certainly is good!"

Fili laughed his strong, hearty laugh, and Kili felt as if he'd never been as at home as he was sitting in this crowded, noisy, wooden building eating something he didn't recognize across from his reliable, older brother.

"Well, what's the schedule for after lunch?" Fili asked, though his was met with a feigned, shocked gaze.

"We need a schedule?" Kili raised his eyebrows, "By all means, let's come up with one. Number one: Have a great time. Number two… Is there a number two?"

"I don't see why there would be," Fili replied, letting his younger sibling grin and enjoy the salty sea air that floated through the open window.

"Could we go down to the beach?" Kili asked, receiving a nod in return. After finishing what was left of their meal, the brothers strolled out of town and toward the glistening ocean.

Upon arriving, the brothers raced into the sand, their footsteps sending it flying through the air around them. After they tired and collapsed onto the faintly pebbled beach, their deep breathes were accompanied only by the sound of the breaking waves.

Kili lifted his head to watch the sky turn brilliant shades of purple and pink against an orange sun beginning to dip below the horizon.

"Don't you just love it here?" Fili sighed, also watching the colorful sunset, and Kili nodded silently. "It's time we head home before Uncle gets to worrying."

Just because it was a lovely place in the day, didn't mean the port was necessarily safe at night.

Kili got to his feet, helping his brother stand, and he threw a final glance back at the darkening beachscape. The waves still crashed and lapped against the large rocks, and they brought a memory to mind.

"Didn't see one today, did we?" Kili murmured. He'd meant the comment to be only for himself, but Fili head and asked him what he didn't see.

"A selkie, of course," was Kili's simple answer, yet it sent stabs of anxiety into Fili's stomach.

It wasn't only Uncle Thorin who could get to worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: _And so Fili gets to worrying about... What exactly? Keep reading and see how everything will go... :) Please review, it makes the chapters likely to come a little faster ;-)_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** _I know this seems kinda like it's a filler chapter, but it'll lead up to stuff that happens later. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Have a good time?"

Footsteps pounded across the floor, causing Kili to frown and bury himself further under the covers.

"It was fun; we looked around town and then went down to see the beach again," Fili spoke softer, indicating that Kili was already asleep, or trying to sleep as the case was.

There was silence for a moment, and then Fili spoke again in a whisper so soft Kili had to strain to hear it.

"Uncle, were you listening to those traders last night? Did you hear what stories they were telling?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Kili heard his brother give a soft, "Hmm."

"Why?" Thorin asked, "Was it something important we should know?"

"No, no they were just telling some interesting stories about the coast; probably made up anyway. It's nothing, really. Probably time I go to bed as well, huh? Busy day tomorrow?"

"We will be trading and selling the metal work we've been working on recently. Bofur also has some toys that Bifur made to sell. Kili will be helping as well. It's time he learned to work a stand."

Thorin lingered in the room, and peeking out from under the covers showed Kili that there was a suspicious frown lining his uncle's face.

"Well, goodnight," Fili mumbled, turning away, but Thorin asked him one more question.

"You're sure it's nothing, really?" Thorin asked his nephew, "If there's anything important or dangerous happening, even if it sounded made up, the group needs to know."

Fili hesitated, but shook his head, "They were just stories about creatures of the sea the traders saw. I was just curious if you heard. Goodnight Uncle."

Thorin lingered a moment longer, and then left the room with a huff.

The light next to Fili's bed disappeared, leaving Kili in darkness. Why was Fili so worried about the selkie story, for surely he wouldn't have asked their uncle unless he was worried? Fili didn't ask Uncle Thorin about just anything.

Too tired to think of the answers that night, Kili shook the questions away and let his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p><em>That night, Kili dreamt of the sea. There was a lovely maiden frolicking on the beach, and Kili seemed drawn to go talk to her and dance her cheerful, twirling dance. Looking up on the rocks, however, made Kili pause. <em>

_Fili stood silently, frowning slightly at Kili. Kili called his brother over, yet instead of approaching, Fili turned and began walking away. Glancing at the sea, he saw the maiden returning to ocean, leaving Kili alone on the beach. _

_His gaze traveling between the two, Kili finally ran off after his brother, leaving the shore far behind._

* * *

><p>"Morning, sleepy-head. You ready for the first day of town work?"<p>

Kili groaned and pulled his blanket over his head, only to have Fili bother him once again.

"Ok, I'll get up. Just five more minutes?"

"And then five more after that, and another five after that?" Fili grinned, causing his little brother to roll his eyes and force himself out of bed.

"See, I'm up," Kili told Fili, who nodded, telling him all about the trading and selling they'd be doing in town.

"Of course, we'll have a little time off. Also, Bofur has convinced Uncle Thorin to let you have even more free time this first day so you can see some more of the shore, but tomorrow you'll start working full time. You should thank Bofur for that! All Thorin did was mutter about 'the dwarves of Khazad-dum.'"

Kili smiled, his uncle often pointed out the slight differences between Durin's folk and Bofur's own relatives, but always with humor. Yes, Kili would thank Bofur sometime soon.

The brothers stepped down the steep stairs of the inn, following the path to where Fili said they'd be meeting their uncle in a neighboring bakery. The smell of fresh bread and pastries somehow made Kili think of home. The thought was fleeting since he was having such a wonderful time so far at the ocean, but it reminded him that he wouldn't be seeing his mum for a very long time; it made him sort of sad, but the sight of the small dwarves seated around a man sized table brought the smile back to his face.

"Here're the slow pokes!" Bofur smiled at the youngest dwarves when they finally arrived in the bakery. One of the dwarves went to order food, while Fili and Kili took seats near their uncle.

Thorin warned Fili about being late the next day, for apparently they were 'all behind in their schedule now', and then the whole company succumbed to jokes and stories, which Kili took full part in, laughing and smiling with the various dwarves around the table.

Thorin couldn't help but grin at his younger nephew's antics when he told a story of his own. Soon the food appeared, and then disappeared, and it was time to begin selling metal work.

The dwarves set up a little stand, laying the metal work and toys about the table before sending Bofur and another dwarf to try and get some customers with their friendly, smiling ways.

Thorin hung back, explaining things to Kili while Fili helped one man chose a toy for his daughter waiting at home. More than once Thorin lectured Nori about not pick-pocketing the costumers because they didn't want their stand to get a bad reputation. Finally, it was lunch time.

Leaving Vufur in charge of the stand, the rest of the dwarves went to get some lunch from the bakery. The others soon returned, delivering Vufur his share of food, and then Thorin turned to Kili.

"Bofur has told me you'd like some more time to look around before working all day tomorrow. Will you be careful if I let you go?"

Kili nodded happily; his uncle finally trusted him to run off and have fun alone in a town Kili had never been in before yesterday. It was a big step, considering Thorin rarely found himself trusting the younger, more reckless nephew with anything, and so when Kili hurried off into the busy street, Thorin called after him, "Be back before sundown! Don't go off with any strangers! Be safe!"And then Kili had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Well, let's hope Kili doesn't find himself in trouble, and please review. _


	5. Chapter 4

_(I chose the amount of money I did because in the lotr, 4 silver pennies was the worth of a horse, and so a half penny seemed more like the worth of what Kili buys)_

* * *

><p>Kili looked around the village, bright eyed and impressed. The fish being sold were so different than that which came from the lakes and streams back home, and people seemed so importantly busy here, unlike the leisurely life back in his home village. He wasn't sure he'd like to live like that every day, but it was fun to see.<p>

He was just wondering past a tiny, uninteresting shop that almost looked very old, when he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, dwarf lad!"

Kili kept walking, for there were many 'dwarf lads' in this village, but when the voice called again, Kili turned to see a dark haired man standing in the doorway of the shop, staring at him.

"Who, me?" Kili asked, and the man nodded.

"Yeah you, dwarf lad. I saw you and your company come into town yesterday to sell wares. I even headed over there to buy some silverware. In return for that, how about you look around my shop."

Kili glanced at the old shop, and shrugged. Why not?

"What are you selling?" Kili asked, taking a few steps toward the shop, and the man led the way inside.

"Ocean relics, shells, I've even got something special that I found just the other day."

Kili glanced around, on the inside the shop was actually quite well kept, and he glanced up sharply when he saw the man come toward him with a tiny capsule of something on a chain.

"What's that?" Kili asked, confused why the tiny capsule seemed to make the man so happy, and this made the man grin even more.

"Why, it's a few strands of selkie hair! Said to be lucky if you're wearing it. 'Course dwarves don't wear such things, but it's a good deal to anyone who wants a bit of luck!"

Despite himself, Kili approached the man and took the capsule gently, turning it over in his hand and studying it.

"Selkie hair?" he asked, "Lucky?"

"Yes, lad, lucky!"

"And that's why you're selling it, because it's supposed to be 'lucky'?" Kili couldn't help but feel that this was ridiculous. Even if there were selkies, this seemed to take a legend too far.

"Why yes! And besides, you know this town runs off the selkies, or is it your first time here?"

Kili hesitated, eventually shrugging.

"It is your first time here!" The man's eye widened, "Then you defiantly need a selkie souvenir! What do you like? Selkie pendant? Here's a statue of one! And there is a token that is said to bring them to the shore so you're more likely to see them!"

Kili was about to turn down the offers when the last one caught his attention. It was a small, flat disk with a hole in the top.

"It can be worn around your neck, or just slipped in the pocket, whichever you prefer!" The shop owner told Kili eagerly. "Affordable too, especially for a dwarf lad who's selling wares of his own!"

Kili eyed the disk hesitantly before taking it into his hands and turning it over once or twice, examining the smooth sides.

"What's it made out of?" Kili asked, for he couldn't be sure. It seemed to be some sort of metal, but then it was black and not quite shiny.

"It's a secret!" The man grinned, "Interested?"

"How much?" Kili asked, for he wasn't going to pay very much for the little disk; yet if the price was right…

"A half penny."

This was a good deal, and Kili eagerly took the money from his pocket, trading it to the man for the token.

"Do you want a string for it?" the man asked, but Kili shook his head. Both his uncle and Fili would rebuke him for buying such a trinket, so he simply slipped it into his pocket.

"Well, thanks, I'll be on my way now," Kili told the man, who nodded at him.

"No, thank you! My name's Krangon in case you ever come back," the man told Kili, who nodded at him.

"Kili," Kili said, and then he left the shop.

Kili found he was growing bored of the town, and so he turned toward the shore. His Uncle surely wouldn't mind him visiting the beach!

And so Kili left the town behind as he approached the strip of sand. The waves seemed especially turbulent today as they crashed against the shore, but Kili figured this wasn't particularly unusual. Besides, the noise was still a bit peaceful.

Finding a rock that was a good distance from the waves, Kili sat down, leaning against it. He noticed he was the only one there, which seemed surprising to him, but it was a work day, maybe everyone was busy in the village.

Kili closed his eyes peacefully, letting the waves lull him into sleep, not noticing the first drops of rain that began to trickle onto the rocks.

* * *

><p>The dwarves had been selling their wares for a while after Kili left when Nori pointed out the first drops of rain.<p>

"It's not bad yet, we can still sell," Thorin told the other dwarf, but as the drops came harder and began turning the ground into a goopy, muddy mess, Thorin tended to agree with Nori's wish to leave.

"Let's pack up and get inside," Thorin nodded, grabbing the metal wares and stuffing them under his coat so they wouldn't get wet.

The dwarves hurried inside, dashing for cover just like the rest of the people still stuck on the street. By the time they were inside, the rain had become a torrent of water coming down in sheets. A flash of lightning lit the room the dwarves had gathered in, illuminating Fili's worried face.

"What's wrong, lad?" Bofur asked, and suddenly Thorin's face fell as well.

"Kili, he's still out there!" Thorin glanced out the misty window. "You cannot go after him Fili. It's just rain and he'll find shelter."

Fili hesitated, watching as another flash of lightning showed Thorin's equally worried face, and then a boom of thunder shook the room.

"You're sure?" Fili asked, "I think someone should go after him!"

"It's only rain, Fili, he'll be back soon."

Several hours later found Fili and Thorin still waiting next to the door for their youngest relation to return.

"Perhaps we should go after him…" Thorin finally admitted, and Fili thankfully nodded, hurrying to gather their gear.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>: _Ok, I apologize because this is really short, but at least we're getting the adventure going! (These chapters are more planned out than Shivers which is kinda being made up as I go along, unlike this which I have a definite story idea I'm following. It takes longer to figure out how exactly to put the components together with this. I hadn't planned to update every week, but since I keep having 3 day weekends, I'm getting a bit more done) _

_Oh no, why hasn't Kili returned, there is a reason, which you'll know by next update! _


	6. Chapter 5

**AU:** _Hi :) So I probably won't be able to post a new chapter of Shivers this weekend, if you guys read that story, and the reason for that is my school is having its prom and I'm going! (Excited Face!) Anyway, I was working on this one and decided to get it up._

_ALSO: I have a poll on my account and I'd love people to vote. Not that I'm super close to the last chapter of Shivers, but I'm thinking about what I'll be writing when Shivers is done, and that poll is about my two Hobbit ideas. I'd love to see what people think..._

_And without further ado... The next chapter!_

* * *

><p>Kili awoke to a crash of thunder, the world lighting up before it plunged into darkness. Confused, Kili shivered as he realized he was drenched to the bone. He looked around to find himself still sitting on the beach, though it was hard to see very far through the torrential raindrops.<p>

A different sort of crash met his ears, and he realized that it must have been the waves. Looking ahead made him gasp, for the waves hitting the beach were taller than he was. He shrank away from the frightening swells, his back running up against the dripping rock. Cold rain water ran down the back of Kili's shirt, and he sprang away, only to see a wave crash right in front of him. Confused and frightened by the place and weather he wasn't used to, Kili sprang to his feet, only to slip and fall back against the rock; his legs had fallen asleep and couldn't yet hold him up.

Kili gasped from breath as another flash of lightning lit the beach, and Kili could have sworn that he saw a person over near the cliffs. Kili tried to call for help, but this only resulted in water filling his mouth. When the lightning flashed again, the figure was gone and Kili realized it must have been his hopeful imagination.

Still, there had to be people _somewhere_, and Fili or one of the other dwarves might be looking for him by now!

The thought brought a bit of hope into Kili's heart, only to be dashed away when a gigantic wave crashed against a rock near Kili's sending spray flying into the air. Who would be dumb enough to be out in this weather? He certainly was and Kili was sure he'd receive a long drawn out lecture from his uncle when he next saw him.

With the waves pounding against the rocks and the rain clouding the air so he couldn't see, Kili hoped he'd see his uncle sooner rather than later, despite any foreboding of lectures. The stormy night was ever so much more foreboding.

Again Kili tried standing, and though this time he was successful, Kili wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He could hardly see the hand in front of his face let alone the way to the village.

Of course, he knew the village was the opposite direction of the churning sea, but what was to keep Kili from staying and running into one of the tall cliff sides.

Kili attempted to call for help, but there was no answer to his desperate plea.

Shrugging, Kili figured he could at least try to walk through the rain, and so he started walking in a direction that wasn't the sea. He'd gotten several steps before lightning lit the beach and a figure again danced through his sight-line, disappearing into the night before the next flash.

Kili's breath caught, his eyes searching for any sign of life, of which there was none. Perplexed and very on edge, Kili had the undeniable feeling that it wasn't his imagination and that something was watching him, yet spinning to look behind him only showed him the dark of night and the endless rain.

"Is someone there?" Kili tried, unsure if he wanted an answer or not, but either way he received none.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kili started walking in the same direction. The flashes of lightning were less frequent now, making his way even darker, and the rain still pounded upon the beach.

Kili thought he might be getting somewhere since he hadn't run into anything yet, and just as he was getting his hopes up, they were dashed to the ground. His hand ran up against something hard, and he realized he'd reached a wall. He supposed that he could change direction, but then he remembered his uncle telling him it was better to stay put when lost, rather than making yourself more lost and wandering.

Taking a deep breath, Kili called for help once more, and then felt a wave of despair wash over him. The rain would clear up, and he'd find his way home, but in the meantime he was stuck on the beach, drenched with rain, only able to wait for Fili and Thorin's anger and worry when he did find his way back to the inn.

As it was, Kili leaned against the cliff, sliding to the ground and pulling his knees to his chest.

He shivered lightly in the rain, his hands eventually falling to his side. To his shock, he felt something soft and, glancing down, he realized it was a seal pelt.

Disgusted, Kili pulled his hand away, but a second glace made him realize that it was a seal pelt like one might find for sale in a store, if stores sold seal pelts. It was just a pelt, not a body, and for some reason it had been left here on the beach by someone who, presumably, hadn't meant to leave it. As it was smooth and soft, and though Kili didn't particularly want anything to do with it, he was very cold. It wasn't unusual for dwarves to make coats out of pelts, and so perhaps it could keep him a little warmer and dryer in this rain storm.

Kili gingerly picked it up, wrapping it around his shoulders, and immediately he felt warmer. It was such a change that Kili was rather shocked, but he didn't particularly want to question it. With a sigh, he leaned his head back again the rock wall and let the rain run over his face, hoping he'd been found soon.

* * *

><p><em>He had taken it. It was around his shoulders. Why had he taken it? Was he like the stories? The stories, the old tales that they were told as children, were they true? Were humans as shallow and terrible as the stories? <em>

_And yet… He was smaller. Was he a child? He couldn't be a child. He didn't look like a child, but he was so small… What if it was the only thing keeping him warm and alive?_

_It didn't matter what he was, he couldn't have it. She had to go home. He couldn't have it; she could take it. It was hers, not his to take._

_She was so close, when voices sounded. They were human voices, she had to go. Only a backward glance, and then disappear behind the rock._

* * *

><p>"He wouldn't be out here, would he?"<p>

"He could be; he loved the beach when I brought him here."

"But this is sea storm, it's dangerous! He would know better!"

Fili said nothing, but why would Kili know better? Kili had never even seen the sea before this trip, and he had no way to know what was safe and what wasn't.

The wind whirled on the beach, spray flying through the air sending a deep, salty, fishy smell toward the dwarves. Fili couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell, but the turbulent wind soon sent the smell shooting away again.

Waves roared as they collided with rocks and the beach, and the two dwarves were practically knocked off their feet with the wind.

"Do you see him?" Thorin shouted over the blustery weather, "Is he here?"

He didn't appear to be, but then Fili noticed a dark lump over on the far side of the beach. The dark lump was curled up against a wall, and Fili rejoiced.

"There, someone's over there!"

Thorin followed his nephew, hope blossoming in his chest. When he saw his younger nephew curled up in a fetal position, sopping wet, shivering like he hadn't in years, Thorin fairly ran the length of the beach, kneeing beside the small dwarf.

"Kili," Thorin nudged his nephew, Fili mirrored the action, but Kili only just cracked his eyelids open.

"Quite a storm, isn't it?"

Kili's voice was soft, but his usual humor hadn't been lost. Fili let out a nervous chuckle, whereas Thorin was both relieved and incredibly angry. He supposed he would have to save the lectures about safety until Kili really was safe, and he gently helped Kili to his feet.

Kili's feet didn't seem to want to support him, and he almost flopped back onto the sand again.

"Kili!" Fili cried, catching him in time. "Here, I'll help you."

Kili nodded, and he tottered foreword, latching onto Fili like a lifeline.

"Perhaps we should carry him. It'll give us better time."

Kili shook his head adamantly, forcing his legs to carry him, and it didn't take long for him to be able to walk without help. Unintentionally wrapping the pelt around his shoulders, Kili was led back toward town, extremely thankful he was finally found. However they did it, however they found him, he was thankful. It was getting cold on that beach!

* * *

><p><em>He walked off with it! How could he do that? How could he walk off with it? He and two others…<em>

_Where were they going? Dare she follow them? Wrapping a soft linen cloth dress around herself, she chanced it. _

_And yet, what if there were others? What if it was a trap?_

_But she felt a need to follow him. There was something about him that made her follow him; an aura that made him something to be followed. And he had the pelt. He couldn't have the pelt! She would take the pelt back; there were no other options. _

_And yet… As she walked farther from the beach, the pelt was pushed to the back of her mind. It was becoming distant, but he wasn't. She had to follow him. Why? It didn't matter. She had to follow him._

* * *

><p><strong><em>As usual, I love reviews! :) And please vote in the poll!<em>**


	7. Chapter 6

**AU:** _Thanks so much for your reviews, it's cool to know that some of you have heard of selkies before :) Here's another update!_

* * *

><p>"You alright?"<p>

"I'm alright, alright!" Kili repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Aright."

Fili retreated to speak to Thorin who was standing stoically in the back of the room, Fili casting a backwards glance at his little brother.

Kili was wrapped in a blanket; his feet plopped into a bucket of steaming water which sent mist hovering around the lad. Thorin had hardly said anything since they'd returned.

"You aright, uncle?" Fili asked softly, snapping Thorin out of his silent trance. Thorin glanced over at Fili, his eyes worried.

"You saw what he had, did you not? You saw?"

Fili stiffened, "I saw."

"What did you do with it? He doesn't have it any more."

"I put it away in the clothes chest until tomorrow. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Will you?" Thorin's expression was unsettling, and Fili felt it was important to nod quickly, though it was a stiff nod. "Good, he doesn't seem to be missing it. Perhaps he didn't know what he had; he need never know."

Nori entered the room, a bucket of hot water in his hands, and he announced that he had the last of the water Thorin had requested.

Thorin nodded, prompting Nori to pour it in, and Kili almost yanked his legs out.

"That's hot!" Kili cried.

"As it is supposed to be; thank you Nori," Thorin nodded again to Nori, who motioned to the door.

"Bofur wants to come in and see the lad, if it's alright?"

"Tell him to come in!" Fili was quick to speak, hoping the smiley dwarf might cheer his shivering brother, yet before Nori could leave, Thorin lifted a hand to stop him.

"Nori, er, could I speak to you?" Thorin cleared his throat, and Nori nodded, "After you bring Bofur in?"

Nori raised an eyebrow, though he nodded again, and moments later Bofur burst into the room.

"Kili lad!" Bofur rushed over, "You alright? We were worried, and I didn't know it'd be raining like that or I wouldn't have sent you out today! You're alright? Good good!"

Bofur and Kili began a rather one sided conversation, while Nori approached Thorin. Thorin glanced at the door, and Nori nodded, following Thorin outside.

Fili watched them leave with his eyes, curious and slightly worried what their conversation would center around, although he already had a pretty good idea, what with the way Thorin had been acting.

"What was that about?"

Fili's eyes traveled to focus on the older dwarf, who had a wave of confusion crossing over his face.

"What?" Bofur didn't know, and there was no need for him to. Besides, Kili was sitting mere inches away and would surely figure things out if Fili were to even begin to explain anything.

"Oh, I s'pose it's nothing. Private business of you uncle's is none of my concern, sorry for intruding."

Fili could see the gears spinning, and he knew that Bofur was aware that Fili knew more than he was saying. Perhaps he realized it was because of Kili that Fili didn't speak up, or perhaps Bofur really didn't want to get into someone else's business. Either way, Fili was grateful that Bofur didn't persist for information.

Fili went to sit next to his brother, laughing when Bofur presented Kili with a toy bucket full of false water that he'd obviously quickly made.

"That way you can always remember the joy of that steaming water, even if you are a bit old for these things!"

Kili took it, telling Bofur that it was well made, considering he'd had almost no time to spend on it, and then Thorin had returned without Nori. Thorin appeared worried.

"Kili," Thorin spoke, "Did you see anyone on the beach?"

Kili glanced up sharply, "What?" he asked.

"Did you see anyone? Was there anyone there on the beach before the storm or before we found you?"

Thorin seemed to have grown in size, if that was even possible, and he looked much more intimidating than he did on any other day at any other time. Kili searched quickly for an answer.

The shape in the dark jumped to mind, but Kili pushed it away and shook his head, perplexed.

Thorin nodded, though something in his expression still made Kili uneasy, and then he stepped back to his earlier post in the back of the room.

_There was someone! _Fili could see if on his brother's face that he'd thought of something; he could ask him later in private, however, and Fili resolved to find out what had crossed Kili's mind. For now, Bofur was standing and nodding down at Kili.

"It's late. I'll be heading down and leave you to get a good rest."

"You get a good rest too, Bofur, we'll be up early in the morning again," Thorin spoke, and Bofur gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll get a good enough sleep after a quick trip down to the tavern. Quick, I promise! See ye in the morn!"

Once Bofur had excited the room, Thorin glanced at Kili again.

"There was no one?" Thorin asked again, apparently he had noticed Kili hesitation as well.

"I saw no one, really!" Kili gave a small laugh, "Why would it even matter? Can I go down to the tavern?"

"You can go to bed," Fili told his brother, "Come on, you'll need a good rest to keep you from growing ill."

Thorin watched Fili help Kili out of the bucket, and Thorin passed Fili strategically.

"Find out," Thorin whispered in his eldest nephew's ear, and then he too had disappeared from the room.

"What was that?" Kili called after his uncle, but he'd already left the room. "What'd he say?" Kili asked his brother.

"Shh, be more quiet, Kili. We're not the only ones staying in this inn," Fili warned, taking the blanket from Kili and setting it back on his bed.

"What'd he say to you?"

"He said to get to sleep, so hop to it Kili."

Kili glared joking at Fili, realizing it perfectly well that wasn't what Thorin had said, but he figured it must be of little importance if Fili wasn't telling him. Fili told him everything that was important, Kili could always trust that.

Soon the dwarves were ready for bed, and it wasn't until the light was off that Fili spoke again.

"Kili," Fili said softly, "What did you really see on the beach?"

"Hm?" Kili asked sleepily.

"What did you really see on the beach? I could tell that you saw something you didn't tell Uncle, but you can tell me!"

_Fili told him everything that was important, so he could tell Fili._

"It was nothing, really. I just saw something through the rain and fog; I don't think it was a person. It could have been my imagination for all I know. Really Fili, I promise," Kili expected a response from his brother, no matter how little, yet Fili was completely silent.

"Fili?" Kili asked, yet still he got no response. Shrugging, Kili fell into an exhausted, peaceful sleep, little did he know that his brother had no such luck.

Fili tried to sleep, he really did, yet long into the night, he found his eyes refusing to close or travel anywhere besides his brother, the window, and the clothes chest. Still, he couldn't keep them open all night, and slowly his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

><p><em>He was in there, she knew he was. And <em>it_ was in there, yet she didn't know what _it _was. She could just slip into the building, and then she was sure she could find it, and him. Besides that, the dark village made her uneasy._

_She'd never before been his far from home, though when she really thought about it, this wasn't that far at all, and yet it seemed like a life away. It was a life away, though, wasn't it?_

_"Foolish girl," her mother would say, "It'll only bring you trouble."_

_Well, perhaps she was ready for trouble! _

_A dog howling somewhere in town made her jump, and without another thought, she lifted the latch and slipped inside. _

_Was she making the right decision? _

_The dark, shifting shadows of the building made her question things yet again, yet it's not as if she could go home. She wasn't sure how… How had she gotten to this unusual place anyway? She wasn't sure about that either…_

_Glancing through the building made her pause yet again, maybe she could just wait here in the shadows and someone would come, and that someone might be _him _with _it.

_Yes, he would come, and she would wait for him to bring it. _

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> _I'm kinda pleased I'm able to post this so much, even if the chapters aren't super long. My original intention was not to update this very often. I just seemed to be kinda inspired for this story. I'm expecting some action/drama to start in the next chapter, btw :) _

_Reviews are amazing!_


	8. Chapter 7

Hi: Hello, here's another chapter and though it's not quite hurt!Kili yet, read to the bottom and you'll see the beginnings of Kili's problems... Poor Kili :( :) Thanks for the review

* * *

><p>A gentle patter of raindrops against the window awoke Fili, and though at first he was slow to stir, memories of yesterday's happenings suddenly leapt to mind, and he practically shot up in bed. Glancing over to Kili's bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Fili could almost always count on Kili to sleep in, and this morning was no exception.<p>

Kili mumbled in his sleep, tossing his head, and then he resumed his soft snoring. Fili crept over to the chair where he'd readied his clothes last night, and soon he was dressed and ready for the day. He was just reaching into the clothes chest when there was a soft knock on the door. Fili glanced at the chest hesitantly, and then hurried to answer the door. He gently pulled it open, revealing Nori on the other side.

Nori looked surprised, "Oh, your uncle said you wouldn't be here. In any case, I'm to tell you that it's been raining all night and the street is to wet and muddy to put up our stand. The group is meeting downstairs to talk about when and where we can sell. Your uncle told me to send Kili down, but since you're here, I guess you may as well go down too."

"Actually," Fili said in a hushed voice, "I was just leaving. Go tell Uncle that; and tell him I'm leaving a note for Kili, Uncle Thorin'll understand." Nori looked unsure, but he nodded, scurrying away. Glancing back at the bed, Fili found that his brother was still asleep, and he breathed yet another sigh of relief.

Turning back to the clothes chest, Fili lifted the lid fully expecting to grab what he needed and go, but he stopped short. His heart dropped into his stomach, and he searched through the clothes chest desperately. Throwing clothes aside and onto the floor, he dug to the bottom of the chest, and yet it was in vain. The seal pelt was gone.

"Good morning brother… What in Durin's name have you been doing to our clothes?"

Fili spun, his breath coming in gasps, and he gulped, eyes darting from his now awake brother to the clothes lying in piles around him.

"I… I was... I was looking for something, but… Well, it doesn't seem to be here. Must have left it at home," Fili finished lamely, but Kili looked unconvinced.

"Oh, maybe I've seen it. Last night I rearranged a little after you were asleep, perhaps it got mixed up?" Now Fili's heart was beating even faster.

Rearranged? Why would his brother do that unless he knew what he'd had? He'd been so fascinated with the creatures, what if he'd stolen the selkie's pelt on purpose? Kili had never been told the same stories as Fili as a child, but Fili had heard things which made fear course through his veins at the idea of Kili's deliberate act.

"You okay?" Kili gave a confused laugh, Fili giving a shaky shrug.

"Did you… What did you take out of the trunk?" Fili asked, surprised when the answer came rather easily.

"Why this strange seal pelt; I don't know why it was there, do you? I thought it was rather an odd thing to be with our clothes, and so I took it out and put it over there," Kili pointed to the other side of the room, where indeed the pelt was draped over a second chair. Fili could have fainted with relief. As it was, he simply nodded stiffly.

"Oh, that was an accident. I think its best that I take it back to where it came from. That was my intention all along. The others want you, and I must be on my way."

"What were you looking for?" Kili asked as he got out of bed, and his brother shrugged.

"Just a shirt, don't worry about it. If I've lost it, it's one less thing to carry home in my pack."

Kili studied Fili for a moment, still seeming unconvinced, but finally he began to get ready. Fili sat and studied the pelt, eager to bring it back and leave it on the shore, yet there was something about it… He knew he must look odd sitting and staring at the pelt, but his brother said nothing about it. Finally Kili was ready, and Fili accompanied him out, locking the door behind them.

They were heading toward the stairs, Fili prepared to hide the pelt beneath his coat so that no one in the town would suspect, when there was suddenly a blur of color that almost knocked him to the ground. It did in fact knock the pelt to the ground, and Fili scrambled to pick it up. By the time he had gathered the slippery thing into his hands and stuffed it under his coat, he found Kili speaking to someone he'd never seen before, and suddenly his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

><p>She stood in the shadows for such a long time that she eventually had to sit down, and just as the sun was rising, she found that there were both men and little people more her height (dwarves, perhaps?) walking to and fro. Because she had hidden in a small, out of the way place, she'd so far been unnoticed, but she wouldn't go unnoticed forever. That was when she felt it. It was him, he was coming, she was sure of it. She wasn't sure why she was sure, but she was.<p>

In her excitement, she rushed from the little out of the way place, yet she was shocked when she collided with someone. Standing abruptly, she almost turned and fled, when she found someone was speaking to her softly. Because she was small even for her kind (which were small in comparison to many of the humans that roamed the town) the little man before her was about her height, albeit a little smaller and much stockier, though not stocky enough to be an adult dwarf. This little one must be a dwarfling or a young one at least.

He was speaking, though it was hard for her to follow. The language he spoke was familiar, and yet it confused her at the same time. She backed up and again was prepared to run off, and yet for some reason she didn't. She didn't know why, but she wanted to stay and talk to him, whoever he was.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, slower now, and hesitantly she nodded once.

"Look, it's okay; don't worry. Who are you? I'm sorry, by the way. I thought you'd speak Khuzdul since you're my height, but then again you don't really look like a dwarf… And your ears… But you're not an elf because I've heard they're tall… What are you?"

Her eyes flicked to the stairs, and she wondered if she should simply make a break for it, when she noticed that there was another, light haired one standing there. He locked eyes with her, immediately turning to the dark haired one and saying, "Kili, we need to be on our way. Come on." Kili, who must be the dark haired one, hesitated, though.

"I'll be down, Fili," he said, "Just give me moment, I think she's lost. Are you lost?" Fili stood protectively by his brother's side, not moving an inch, and she back away.

The light haired one seemed somehow threatening, and she didn't want to upset him farther. Kili persisted on asking her if she needed help, and eventually she spoke in a soft voice. "Yes," she finally relented, "I think I am lost. That is, I don't know how to get home."

Fili glanced between his brother and her dreadfully worried face, and he turned to his brother.

"Kili, let's get downstairs, come on. Go on, Kili. I might be able to help her get home, but we must get downstairs to uncle."

She turned suspiciously to Fili, how would he know? Something was bundled under his coat, and sudden suspicion caught fire inside her. What was he hiding? He was obviously hiding something, and she didn't like it. Stepping closer to Kili, she spoke softly again.

"How would he know where my home is, when even to me it seems far away? Almost like a dream stepping out of the past…"

"Look, we will try to help you get home!" Kili promised, "Perhaps we should go down stairs, my uncle knows the whole countryside! I'm sure he would be the best to help. But how did you get here, if you don't remember?"

She and Kili began down the stairs, speaking softly to one another, and Fili's heart beat quickened. She was one of them, he was almost sure of it. If only he could just give her the pelt and tell to go back whence she came, but Kili would be confused and suspicious, wouldn't he? But perhaps that would be better than letting them speak to each other any longer.

It was after he stood there, going over his options in his mind, when he realized that Kili and the girl had disappeared completely. Fili rushed down the stairs, searching for the two of them, or for the rest of the party, and both were rather easy to spot, though they weren't particularly near to each other. Picking his brother over seeking out Thorin's help, Fili hurried to Kili's side only to go unnoticed by the chatting pair.

"Kili," Fili spoke, and Kili looked over at his brother.

"Oh," Kili smiled, "I should introduce you! This is my brother Fili, and this is Rae."

Again the girl, who Fili was now almost positive was a selkie, shied away from Fili, though he took no notice.

"Look, I'm going over to Uncle; I suggest you join me at once."

"Oh, actually I was going to bring Rae out to see the town and try some food and perhaps see the sea," Kili declared, though Fili had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Kili, it is raining and you've had no breakfast! Come on!" Almost sure Kili would follow, Fili headed over to his Uncle, who smiled up at Fili.

"Hello, where's Kili? And I assume you have finished with you task?"

"Kili is coming right after me," Fili said in a hushed voice, "But look who is with him!"

Thorin glanced around, but he simply shrugged his shoulders, "I do not see your brother," Thorin said, and now it was Fili's turn to look around. Indeed, Kili was no longer in the room.

Repressing a groan of horror and frustration at his little brother's rashness, Fili turned to his Uncle quickly, "Uncle, I've got to speak to you. Something has happened."

Thorin could tell from his nephew's voice that whatever it was, it was not good, and his mind immediately leaped to the pelt.

"Excuse me," he said to the other dwarves, and then he followed his nephew to the edge of the room. "I told you to keep that pelt away from him and to get rid of it this morning!" Thorin hissed, and Fili nodded, barely retracting the pelt from under his coat.

"And so I have," Fili nodded, "It's far more complicated than that now, however."

Thorin's eyes met his nephew's, and immediately he understood. "Do you mean… It's one of them and she came looking? Has she found him? Have they met? Is he with her?"

Fili nodded, "I believe so. I'm afraid so."

"We must find them," Thorin decided, and he tore from the building, Fili in his wake.

In truth, Thorin seemed even more worked up than Fili thought he'd be, but Fili knew he had his reasons; and so Fili didn't question, he simply hurried to find his brother.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you came from the sea?" Kili asked as they hurried into a shell shop and out of the rain.<p>

As she had before, again she shrugged. "Just that, I came from the sea, I'm sure, and yet… I don't think I can tell you anymore. I'm just not sure completely, but I don't think I really have to go back. I don't know… In any case, let's not talk about that. It's another life away, let's talk about where you're from. Are you from this town?"

Kili shook his head, a little confused that she'd so quickly stop talking about needing to go home. It was a little alarming and suspicious, but Kili was not a particularly suspicious type of dwarf, and so he obliged to her new topic.

"I'm from the Blue Mountains, they're very far away. I'm just here on a little business type trip with some of my fellow dwarves. My Uncle is selling some metal wares that he's made. I think he's the best blacksmith in my town, but his friend Dwalin would beg to differ. They're both dwarves, you see. You know, you never said what you were."

"So I didn't," she murmured, "Yes, well… Well I'm not a dwarf, and I'm not a human. I'm not that other thing you said earlier either, an elf was it? No, I'm not an elf. I'm called by many things though, you realize. I think I remember calling myself a selchie; that is what my mother called me, but I believe I go by a different name here. Will you turn away if I tell you? I have no one that I know here, and I do not know what I would do without even you helping me find my way…"

Indeed, she did seem dreadfully afraid, but Kili shook his head adamantly, a joking tone playing into his voice, "As long as you aren't an elf, I don't think any dwarf would mind!"

"Well, I believe in this town, I am called a selkie."

A selkie? Kili's heart jumped. He had so wanted to see one, but hadn't half believed that he would. Had the token he'd bought worked? If it had, he needed to go thank the shopkeeper who'd sold it to him, even if the shop keeper had seemed to be a little... strange...

Rae noticed his sudden change in expression, for she turned to face him with worried eyes."Are you alright… Kili? That is how you say it, Kili?"

"Yes yes, never mind that! A selkie? Why, that's marvelous! I've got to show you to my Uncle; this is by far the best luck I've had in a while. My Uncle will be shocked and amazed to see you! He is always shocked and amazed at whatever I find, though you're a bit different. He's the first I want to go to, since I've already introduced Fili to you. You selkies have created quite a little standing in this town! Besides, I'm sure he can help you get wherever you need to go! Where is it you need it go?" Kili paused for a moment, and Rae shrugged.

"I don't remember anywhere I need to go, actually…" her voice was still soft, and she looked deep into Kili's eyes, "Are you really keen to get rid of me?"

Kili shook his head, momentarily brought from his excitement, "No, it's just… Well I thought you wanted to go home, but I don't want to force you to go anywhere. If you want to stay here, then I'm not stopping you."

Rae smiled faintly, and she nodded, "I'd love to meet this Uncle of yours," she told Kili, "You've talked about him quite a bit." "Well, he half raised me so I'd think I should. Come on, let's go!" Without thinking, Kili grabbed her hand and rushed from the store, though moments later he quickly retracted it with a blush.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Rae gave a gentle blush herself, though she shook her head, "No, it's quite alright, Kili." She gently slipped her hand into his, causing him to blush all the more, and then she said, "Come, introduce me to this uncle of yours."

Stepping out into the muddy street, the two hurried along, dodging from awning to awning, until Kili found himself under the awning of the shop he bought the selkie token from.

"Hey, give me a minute," Kili said, "Can we step in here?"

Rae looked unsure and became skittish, but he ignored her nervous feelings and pushed the door open, stepping inside. It was warm and dry in the shop, and the man almost immediately noticed Kili and the girl. His eyes widened and he stood abruptly.

"Krangon," Kili exclaimed, "You remember me from yesterday? Yes, well I just wanted to thank you for that little token-type thing you sold me. Anyway, I've got to be on my way, but I thought I'd stop by. You know, I was wondering there if it was real, but I guess I shouldn't have doubted you!"

"Oh, right, uh… Kili!" Krangon appeared flustered, but he gave a sort of half awed smile.

"We'd best be on our way, but thanks and goodbye!"

As soon as he'd come, he left, leaving the shopkeeper to stare after him. "It worked?" the man stared in awe, "I can't believe it worked… But I only had one of those from that fisherman that passed through, and I sold to that dwarf… I can't believe it worked…"

Hesitantly, the man stepped toward the window, watching the dwarf and girl. She looked very much like the legends said the seal people did, she must really be one. The dwarf and selkie hurried from under a building's overhang into one of the local inns, and gears began to turn inside the shopkeeper's head.

People would give real money for a token like that; money unlike he'd ever gotten from his quaint shop. He was unlikely to find any more of those tokens; he didn't even know where the fisherman had gotten it from. Perhaps the dwarf had one of the few in existence? If he could get that token back, then he could copy exact replicas and sell them, but how in middle earth would he get the token back? His gaze traveled out of the window to the inn, dark thoughts swirling through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Finally, a longer chapter!_

_ Hmm... Why is Thorin so worried? Must be a reason, right? And Krangon... Don't be to trustful Kili!_

_Reviews make me happy and then I write longer chapters! _


	9. Chapter 8

**AU:** _Something I forgot to add earlier about selkies is that, according to selkie stories, romance is part of their culture. So, if you're wondering what's going on with Rae, she's just acting normal. It's not quite normal for Kili, however…_  
><em> I also forgot to add that, in most selkie stories, the selkies are girls, but occasionally there is a selkie man as well. Those stories are just less common<em>.

* * *

><p>Bofur watched as Fili and Thorin ran from the tavern after their quiet conversation in the corner, and though he wasn't normally one to pry, it made him curious what had suddenly worried them so. It wasn't like either Thorin or Fili to run off in the middle of a meal, not that Fili had even had his breakfast yet. And where was Kili? He'd never even come downstairs, had he? Surely Thorin would be mad about that, but he'd gone outside, not up to the rooms.<p>

"Ey, Bofur!" Nori called his attention back to the present, "Why the long face? We can sell tomorrow, our money's sure to hold out long enough!"

"And we know who can solve our problems if it doesn't," Vufur laughed, raising his eyebrows at Nori, who rolled his eyes.

Vufur and Bofur had become friends long ago, partly because of their similar tastes in fun, partly because they were both tinkers of sorts, and partly because their names were so similar and they were the type to find enjoyment in such simple happenstances.

"Aye, we know alright, Nori," Bofur grinned. He spared one more glance at the door where the leader of their group had disappeared with his nephew, but then shook his head, forgetting about it.

The one other dwarf at the table, Lesur, sat next to Nori, and he too grinned about Nori's tendencies, perhaps because they were similar to his own.

"I could help you out there," Lesur told Nori, and Bofur's grin faltered only a little.

"I'm sure you could," Bofur half muttered. He wasn't sure why, but he'd never been too sure about Lesur. There wasn't anything specific that he could point out that might be giving him his uneasy feeling, but ever since the wayward dwarf had come to the Blue Mountains several years back, something had put off Bofur. Maybe it was as simple as the fact when Lesur came to the toy shop, things changed places and went missing, but that could occasionally happen when Nori showed up anywhere, and yet one couldn't help but like Nori's generally good natured personality. No, Bofur didn't know why he felt uneasy about Lesur when Bofur tended to like everybody. It was unreasonable.

"Bofur, you're quite in another world, aren't you?" Lesur again called Bofur back, who simply laughed.

"Oh yes, I may have left Middle Earth altogether," Bofur tried to joke, but it was lacking his usual vigor. The others didn't seem to notice, much to Bofur's relief.

"Hey!"

The dwarves turned to see Kili entering the room, a girl about their height, but not a dwarf, by his side. They both dripped with cold rain water, though neither seemed worse for wear and smiles lined each face. Bofur's jaw dropped.

"Why, you're no dwarf, and you're no human either!" he declared despite himself, "Oh, pardon me, I'm Bofur!"

"This is Rae!" Kili declared, and the girl blushed slightly.

"Hello," she smiled, "Kili said one of you is his uncle? I'm to meet him."

"Actually, my uncle doesn't seem to be here, but I'll introduce you to the rest of my group! That's Nori, Vufur, and Lesur!" Kili grinned, seeming overly proud of himself. "Where's Uncle Thorin and Fili?"

"They went running off, can't say where," Bofur shrugged, "Somewhere in town, I guess. Kili, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Kili shrugged indifferently, though he didn't seem to particularly want to part with Rae. Considering, Bofur understood, but Bofur wondered if Kili knew who he had met.

"Kili, you do know that is a selkie, right?" Bofur asked plainly, the minute they were out of earshot, and Kili rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that's why I want to show Uncle! I don't know where she came from, but it's just like the tales!"

_Just like the tales. _That was not encouraging, considering some of the tales, but Bofur shook those thoughts away and replaced them with his awe and excitement.

"Aye, just like the tales of the fishermen we heard about. They both claimed to have seen 'em before, selkies that is, but I've never! Did you, you know, steal her pelt? Why'd you do it? I mean, it's just that I'd expect it more of, well other dwarves."

"Steal her what?" Kili looked rather confused, "I didn't steal anything! She was in the inn this morning and said she was lost. I took her around town, and she says she's not sure how to get home. At first we thought Uncle could help, but she doesn't seem as ready to leave now, not that I know where she'll go if she doesn't go home. Bofur, you alright?"

Bofur shook his head, clearing his thoughts and pasting a smile on his face, "Oh, I'm fine lad, I just don't understand. You didn't go down to the beach and take it? Then what is she doing here?"

"Take what?" Kili asked, all innocence, and Bofur raised his eyebrows.

"Have you really never heard tell of the legends of selkies? Granted, you seemed a bit confused the other night at the campfire, but I thought it was common dwarven knowledge. Your uncle and brother never told you the stories?"

"My uncle isn't really the story telling type," Kili shrugged helplessly.

"Oh," Bofur shrugged, "Well, they say that if someone takes a selkie pelt, the selkie has to stay on land until you give it back. It's also said that if you take a selkie pelt, the selkie will probably come and find you. So if you didn't take it, perhaps someone else in the inn?"

Kili shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, "I didn't take anything. Does it really matter though? She's here now, what's it matter about the pelt?"

"Well," Bofur hesitated, "It matters if she wants to go home. She can't without her pelt. It's not my business, though, lad. I didn't take it, and I don't know who did! No matter, I'm going back to breakfast!"

With that, Bofur left Kili and sat back down, laughing with the others. Kili returned to stand next to Rae, wondering if she was missing the pelt Bofur seemed to think was so important. If she brought up home again, he could help her look for it, but he didn't see any reason to search if she didn't want to. If someone at the inn _had _taken it, it might only stir up trouble for himself to be looking for something stolen.

"I don't know where my uncle is," Kili said once he was again by Rae's side, "We could look around the village for him!"

"Alright," Rae smiled, slipping her hand into his.

Kili jumped with surprise, turning to stare at Rae in shock.

"Are you alright, Kili?" Rae asked, and Kili swallowed uneasily.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Perhaps we should go now; go look for Uncle Thorin. Come on," Kili extracted his hand from hers, and hurried from the inn, though suddenly his hand felt very cold. When she caught up with him, he found himself again slipping his hand into hers. He couldn't quite explain it; he had hardly thought about it before he did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Once he realized he'd done it, he thought he should pull away again, but she didn't seem to mind in the least, so he didn't make any more fuss. He simply looked around for his uncle before Kili and Rae scurried out from under the tavern's awning and over to one of the stores.

* * *

><p>Thorin and Fili searched through the village, Thorin's desperation to find his youngest nephew unnerving Fili much more than he'd realized it would. Of course, Fili could try to understand his uncle's reasoning, but still he seemed so very worried, that it only caused Fili to become much more anxious than before.<p>

"Uncle," Fili spoke after they finished searching yet another shop, "How is finding them going to help, exactly? I mean, don't you think Kili would be confused if I just handed over the pelt to her?"

"Do you think it matters?" Thorin spun, "It is better confused than to wait until he gets too deeply mixed up in the whole thing. I don't want that for him; he doesn't need that. You don't understand, Fili, and I hope you never need to. He can't have gone too far, he must be in one of these shops here; keep your eyes open, Fili."

Fili nodded once before following his uncle, searching for his little brother's face.

Fili would never forget the first time he'd been to the shore. Things had been no different then than now: The whole town had talked of selkies and legends, and Fili had been (as any young dwarf would be) curious. Thorin had set him straight, though. Fili didn't understand why his uncle hadn't told the same story to Kili. Perhaps he had thought it wouldn't be a problem. Kili hadn't shown any interest to Thorin, if only Fili had spoken up before Kili had come back with the pelt. Why did Kili have to have such an affinity toward getting himself into trouble?

"Uncle!"

Thorin and Fili spun, both surprised to hear Kili's eager voice.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Kili continued, and Fili stood for a moment, open mouthed. There beside him stood the selkie, and Fili searched their faces as his eyes traveled down until he saw something that made his stomach drop.

Thorin, too, was wide eyed. He hadn't yet noticed what Fili had. Instead, he simply gaped, his face draining of color. For a moment, he looked more venerable than Kili had even seen him, and the young dwarf grew quite worried. Thorin's eyes traveled the pair, and then he too saw what his elder nephew had. Kili was not only standing far too close to the selkie, _he was holding hands with the selkie!_

And then Thorin's face turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

><p><em>The waves lapped lazily on the shore. The rain tapped the ground creating puddles in shallow places, and dripping from the places that were higher. It was dreary and wet, and so no one had bothered to come to the shore. This was a gift, but it gave no answer to the quandary set before the lone person, surveying the area.<em>

_Last night had been just as stormy, if not much worse, and so he was left to wonder on what had happened._

_'If no one was here now, why would there have been anyone here last night?' _

_The question remained unanswered, for how could he know now? But he would find out. The answer would not elude him forever._

_He slipped over to a rock, glancing around just for safety's sake, and then he deposited his precious belonging. _

_She should have hidden hers as carefully. Then perhaps he wouldn't have to go on this fool-hearty mission. Of course, there was nothing to say that she hadn't left all on her own free well, but it was unlike her. No, someone must have taken it, and he'd find out who. He would find out who, and then he would help her return home. He _would _find his sister and whoever had dared to take her from her home._

_Then, he slinked away into the drizzle of the morning, promising himself not to forget who he was, and where his own pelt was stashed. _


	10. Chapter 9

"Uncle?"

Kili searched his uncle's infuriated gaze, confused and slightly frightened. He had seen his uncle go into a rage, though it was never directed toward him, nor had his Uncle ever looked quite this upset.

Thorin's nostrils flared, but then in a tightly controlled voice he said, "Kili, I might speak with you over in the side of the store, alone."

Kili nodded timidly, glancing nervously at Rae before following his uncle. Fili glared at Rae, memories of his uncle's stories running through his mind, though his attention was soon drawn back to his brother.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thorin growled to Kili, who shifted his weight nervously.

"I, uh, I met a selkie. They said if you meet a selkie, you're all honored, and so I wanted to show you. She's very nice… What's wrong?"

"Who told you that?" Thorin growled, "Who said it was good to meet a selkie?"

"Well, the traders… And Bofur, sort of…" Kili trailed off.

"Bofur?"

"Sort of," Kili gulped. "Why are you upset?"

"Kili, selkies are dangerous! I don't know why you stole her pelt, but give it's time to give it back and let her return home! You are not to listen to those old stories anymore, do you understand?"

"I didn't steal her pelt!" Kili cried, "Bofur thought I did too, but I didn't. I don't even know what people mean by that! Besides, how do you know if they're 'dangerous'? Rae is nice, she's not dangerous!"

"You know her name?"

"Yeah, she told me it. Why's it matter, I don't even have her 'pelt' or whatever it is!"

"No, Fili does."

Kili was silent for a moment, and then he frowned at his uncle, "How do you know he didn't steal it then?"

"Kili!" Thorin had to refrain himself from shouting, "I just know, and it isn't like you to accuse your brother of anything! I'm just telling you that it's time she get back her pelt so she can return home. Fili!"

Fili stepped forward nervously, glancing between his brother and uncle. Kili was pale and confused, completely unaware of why Thorin was suddenly so gruff, and abruptly Fili felt an uneasiness inside himself, as though he was choosing sides in a precarious situation.

"Yes?" he asked. His uncle glared at him as if what was expected should be much more obvious than it appeared to be.

"Give her back the pelt, it's time."

Rae looked quite confused, though all this talk of a pelt made something inside of her grow increasingly suspicious. This blonde haired dwarf obviously had negative feelings toward her, for each time she saw him, she sensed that he grew extremely on edge. Now there was a new person, Kili's uncle, and Rae wondered why Kili had been so enthusiastic to introduce her to this dwarf. He was more hostile that Fili, even, and every time the word 'pelt' was said, an anxiety grew inside her. She could say why, but that word made her think that there truly was something important missing, and yet for all the world, she couldn't remember what it was.

Fili suddenly fished around inside his coat, and his face paled. Desperately, he yanked his coat open, only to reveal a row of wicked looking knives that sent shivers down Rae's spine. If she hadn't disliked Fili before, she certainly was terrified of him now. Kili seemed so kind, how could he have family like this?

"It's gone!" Fili cried in fear, "It's gone, Uncle! I don't remember dropping it, but it's gone!"

Thorin again turned red with rage, and looked to Kili, who seemed just as confused as Rae, and just as uneasy, and then Thorin turned back to Fili.

It was then that the shop keeper, who had viewed this whole scene with growing dismay, approached the dwarves.

"Pardon me," he cleared his throat, "If you're going to buy something, feel free, but please don't create a disturbance in my store."

"Excuse us, please," Thorin's anger seemed to dissipate if only in the slightest, "Come."

Thorin marched outside, Fili, Kili, and Rae in his wake. They stood under the awning, and Thorin turned to Fili, "You'd best find that pelt, or we will all be very, very sorry. And you, Kili, had better be telling the truth about not having it. If you see it anywhere, you are to give it to Rae!"

"I don't even know what it is!" Kili cried, but Thorin marched away to the tavern, his anger disappearing the minute the others couldn't see his face. It was almost immediately replace by fear.

"Kili, are you sure you don't have it?" Fili asked, hopefully, and Kili gave a sort of lost laugh.

"I'm sure," he laughed nervously, and Fili sighed before turning away.

"I'm going to look for it; you'd really better be telling the truth."

"Fili!" Kili's shocked cry stopped Fili in his steps, and he turned to find Kili staring after him, a hurt look shadowing his face.

His brother had never _really_ doubted him like that before. He'd never used that tone of voice with him! That tone of voice was reserved for mum and uncle alone!

"Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you, so you'd better be telling the truth."

Fili walked, hoping Kili could try to understand his worry, but Kili could really only find himself capable of a shock silence.

"Are you alright?"

Kili turned to find Rae staring at him sympathetically, and slightly nervously herself.

"I, I s'pose," Kili shrugged.

"What's wrong? Your uncle did seem awfully made as did, um, Fili, is that what's upsetting you? I had a brother who sometimes got upset, but it was usually for good reason because there was something dangerous of really wrong, though I don't know what's really wrong right now."

"You have a brother?" Kili's face lit up, maybe he could find the brother and could still help Rae get home, but she suddenly paused.

"Yes," she hesitated, "Yes, I did, and yet…"

"Yet? Yet what?"

"I don't know, I can hardly even remember him. What happened? Why can't I remember home? Why can't I even remember my brother?"

Kili shrugged helplessly; he'd hate to be unable to remember his own brother, though currently Fili was acting strange and rather upsetting. In fact, he'd never quite acted like he was now! Something certainly was upsetting Fili, but surely it couldn't be Rae that was upsetting him, not really!

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Kili offered, and Rae returned his half smile with one of her own.

"I'm sorry too, I hope your brother stops bothering you soon."

_Bothering him? _Fili had never bothered him before, but now Kili supposed he was being bothersome. Hopefully it would pass.

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat," Kili decided. Food was usually a good excuse to forget everything going on in the world and simply focus on a good meal, and Rae followed him to where, just a day or two before, Fili and Kili had been eating.

* * *

><p>Fili hurried through town searching for where he might have dropped the pelt. It seemed so unlikely that he dropped it, yet what else could have happened?<p>

Fili pushed open the door of one small, dingy shop he and Thorin had looked through, and he frantically searched the floor for the pelt.

"Can I help you, dwarf lad?"

Fili glanced up to see a man with dark eyes staring down at him, and he swallowed his gasps of nervous breath.

"Yes, I was in here earlier, and I might have dropped something. Have you seen a pelt? A seal pelt, you know, like one might buy, sort of? I think I dropped it."

The man's eyes widened for only a moment, but Fili noticed it immensely.

"I haven't seen anything like that," the man told Fili, "But I'll keep my eye out for it. What's your name, so if I see it I can find you?"

Suddenly, Fili felt a rush of insecurity. Perhaps it was simply the fact that the man loomed so much taller than himself, yet Fili couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong.

"Fili," he said uneasily, "I'd best be going. My uncle-"

"Oh, I understand!" The man assured Fili quickly, "I hope you find it!"

"So do I," Fili nodded, and then he hurried from the shop.

_The pelt was lost! Perhaps if he found it, it could be extremely helpful! Maybe he could trade it to Kili for the token, which would be much easier than anything else. But what if he didn't find it?_

_He'd simply have to hope that he could._

Krangon glanced around the shop before stepping out and locking the door. Where to look for a pelt?

Perhaps at the beach? It was unlikely, but that was the traditional way to hide a pelt.

Krangon hurried down to the beach, wondering where to look, when suddenly he glimpsed something just slightly sticking out from under a rock. Krangon hurried over, and was amazed to find a pelt. Surely it couldn't be that easy, yet there it was!

Well, now he certainly had bargaining power!

Krangon hurried back to his store, stashing the pelt away and waiting for the perfect time to make his move.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> _What do you think? Reviews are awesome :) What do you think just happened? Did he find Rae's pelt?!_


	11. Chapter 10

_The town was emptier than the last time he had visited, though perhaps it had something to do with the rain. The people of the land didn't seem to like water, but it was wonderful in his opinion. The rain was cool and sweet on the ground; the rain brought life! _

_One or two people watched as he walked carelessly down the center of the street rather than darting between places of shelter, and he wondered if he should try a little harder to fit in with these land folk. He looked around for a store or food stand with some semblance of dryness, and he found one on the edge of town near him. He didn't have much taste for any land stores with their desperate pleads for others to buy their wares, but this shop seemed even dingier. _

_However, currently there was a short little blonde thing that he was fairly sure wasn't a man (perhaps a hobbit or dwarf? He didn't really know the difference, or care to) staring at him. He should get under cover to avoid all of the attention he was gathering. _

_Ducking under the awning, he glanced in the store to see artifacts of the sea lining the walls. The shells and sea glass sparkled even in the dim light, and he entered in order to 'dry off'. When that pesky blonde thing moved on, he would come back out and continue more carefully without drawing attention to himself. _

_The bell of the door clanked, and he slipped into the dingy sea store, watching as the blonde being crossed the street and walked away._

* * *

><p>Fili hurried down the street, confused and frightened because he honestly didn't remember dropping the selkie pelt. Kili couldn't really have it, could he? He wouldn't lie to his brother and uncle! Fili had heard tell of the power that having a selkie pelt could cast over a dwarf, and he brother wasn't acting strange, but who said that the power would be obvious?<p>

Slipping into the inn, Fili found the majority of the dwarves in his party still sitting around. Thorin was conspicuously missing, and Fili wondered where he was. A few other dwarves were also missing, such as Lesur and Nori, but Bofur called him over and made room on the bench for him.

"We don't know what to do in town, so we're just hanging around here," Bofur told Fili, "What have you been up to?"

"Looking for things for my uncle. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Thorin? Last I saw him, he went up to the rooms in the inn and hasn't come back down," Vufur shrugged, "What happened to Kili and his lady friend?"

"Oh, they're around town," Fili fidgeted. So, Kili had announced things to the other dwarves; could that complicate things? His uncle should know.

"Ah, I see. So are Nori and Lesur, not sure what that'll mean," Vufur shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go see my uncle," Fili stood.

"Careful," Bofur warned, "He seemed a mite bit upset. Canna say for sure, just be careful. We all know how Thorin can be when he's upset."

_And I'll bet he's upset with me, for good reason, _Fili fretted, but still he ascended the stairs to see his uncle.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili knocked on the door to Thorin's room, and he heard something being dropped.

"Fili, go look for your brother or the pelt or something useful. I'm busy!" Thorin called through the door.

Fili hesitated, his uncle hardly sounded like himself.

"Are you alright?" Fili called.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now go make good use of yourself."

Fili didn't leave quite yet, something in his uncle's voice was foreign and made Fili nervous. Fili never questioned his uncle's orders, but Thorin had never sounded quite like that before.

"I just thought I should tell you something."

There was a slight clatter, and then the door opened to reveal a frowning Thorin.

"What? Did you find it?"

"No, but Kili told all the others downstairs already while we were gone."

Thorin frowned, "You need to tell him to be less careless sometimes. He couldn't have known, but he still shouldn't have. You should go find him and bring him back here so I can talk to him."

Fili hesitated again, and then nervously he asked, "Uncle Thorin, why didn't you ever tell him the stories you told me about how a selkie can play with a dwarf's heart? This might not have happened."

Thorin sighed, licking his lips in thought, "I underestimated your brother as I too often do. He wasn't as enchanted with the sea itself as I predicted. I don't even know how he found out about the selkies, but as per usual, the minute he found out about something, he had to be curious and find out even more. It's how some dwarves are, Fili, not all dwarves deem it necessary to follow their elders advice as you do."

"Kili would have followed advice, but you never gave it to him!"

Thorin turned away, marching into his room, but leaving the door open. "I understand Kili, and even if I had given him advice, he would not have taken it."

"You don't know that!"

"Fili!" Thorin turned to glare at his nephew, and Fili quieted, chastened.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"I have not told you everything either," Thorin sighed, "It is an Uncle's duty to hold back that which may make things worse rather than better."

"Such as?" Fili asked, curious now. His eyes traveled to an array of items laid out of Thorin's bed, and his eye was drawn to one in particular. "That drawing, it looks like Rae, but it's not her… Uncle, is that a drawing of… Uncle, you knew…. You're in that drawing! You're in that drawing and you're with a selkie?"

Thorin's eyes traveled to what Fili was looking at, and it quickly went to stand in front of it, a glare lacing his face.

"I don't hate selkies, Fili, they are not bad creatures, but I don't want Kili to get hurt. Selkies will always, _always, _return to the sea no matter what ties they had on land!"

Fili stared at his uncle.

"It's not as if he even need get particularly close to Rae, believe me. They only need know each other and the damage is done!"

Fili looked at his uncle in a new light, and Thorin brushed the things on the bed into a small, worn box.

"You will need to find that pelt, Fili. I will help you look, but it needs to be found by us before it is found by her."

"And if it is never found?"

"Then I just can't say. She wouldn't return to the sea, but she could never really be happy on land. She would keep looking, I think, for the pelt and I don't think she'd want to leave the sea. Kili could never truly be happy either."

"We need to find it then," Fili stated simply.

"Yes, we need to find it."

* * *

><p>Krangon was examining the pelt when the bell over the door clinked, and he looked up to see a little man entering the shop. He wasn't a hobbit, and his ears were too long to be dwarf ears; he looked like a short elf, honestly.<p>

"Can I help you?" Krangon called over, hiding the pelt away. The short elf, or whatever he was, glanced up with strange, deep eyes and shook his head. "If you do need help, please let me know. I have lots of wonderful wares from the deep sea."

"Do you like the sea?" the question was abrupt, but Kragon nodded hesitantly.

"Me too," the short elf said, and then went silent again.

"Well, I've got lots of things if you like the sea! Shells, sand dollars, sea rock, sea glass, even a selkie trinket!"

"Selkie trinket?"

The young man's eyes snapped up, anger flickering, and Krangon hesitated, suddenly quite unsure of himself.

"They aren't particularly special, as far as selkie trinkets go. Just a bit of hair found on the beach is all."

"Have you ever seen a selkie?" The young, short elf approached, and Krangon hesitated.

"Well, once someone brought a selkie girl he'd met into my shop, but that's the only time…." Suddenly, something clicked, and Krangon gasped, "And you, my good man, are a selkie, are you not?"

The short elf/selkie took a step backward as if shocked that this man had figured it out, and he gave a small gulp, filled with nerves.

"I, I have come from the sea."

"Welcome!" Krangon gave a smile, his mind working quickly, "I am named Krangon!"

"My name is Lee," Lee hesitantly said.

"Welcome, and what brings you to our fair village?"

"Nothing in particular, I've just been looking around," Lee shrugged, edging toward the door.

"Oh, so you're not searching for your friend?"

"My friend?" Lee moved closer to the door.

"Yes, your selkie friend! I told you a selkie girl came in my shop the other day; I just thought you might be looking for her!"

Lee stopped, completely still, "What was her name?" he cried.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure," Krangon hesitated, "But she was with a dwarf name Kili, do you know who he is?"

"No," Lee shook his head, "But I'm going to find out!"

"Wait a minute!" Krangon hurried over to Lee, grasping his shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving, "You can't go rushing after him with no plan! You know how these land folks are when they get a hold of a selkie pelt!"

"Yes, I do know," Lee glared at Krangon and he jerked himself free.

"That's why you'll need a plan!" Krangon continued, unfazed, "You see, the dwarf she was with seemed rather attached. I'll help you though, I hate to see a creature of the sea taken from her home! If we can get the dwarf lad in here, perhaps we can take from him whatever is keeping her here! It may not even be her pelt, I've heard tell of yet another power!"

"And what would that be?" Lee asked skeptically.

"A small, black pendent often worn around the neck or slipped into a pocket. He had one when he came in, so we must take it from him in whatever way necessary!"

Lee seemed hesitant, but he sighed.

"Fine, I'll listen to your plan. If it's true that this Kili is with a selkie, maybe action is necessary."

"Yes yes, now, take a seat and we'll talk," Krangon grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> _Interesting new developments, please tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 11

Kili and Rae were still out on the town until dinner time that night, at which point Kili suggested they purchase some food. He wasn't quite ready to go back and face his uncle and whatever demands he would offer up to Kili. He truly didn't understand why Fili and Thorin were acting the way they were, but Rae had talked about just trying to ignore it until everything went back to normal, as in the back of her mind she remembered doing when she and her own brother had a disagreement; so and Kili followed her advice, throwing his attention toward the town and Rae, rather than Fili and Thorin's unease.

Kili knew that he was beginning to run short of money, considering he'd been eating at this ocean shop for the last few meals, but he had a small bit more, and so he pushed it across the counter and purchased some food for Rae and himself. Then they sat down next to a window in the fish-odor restaurant and spoke quietly about their day exploring the town.

"And the, what was it, aquarium? Yes, the aquarium was just amazing, and the tanks were so big, and I loved those little blue fish! I also love this bracelet you bought me. You didn't have to though! It is lovely though."

Yes, the bracelet; that was another thing he'd spent some money on.

"And now I should get you something, but I don't have any of those coin things," Rae frowned.

"Oh no, that's alright," Kili assured her. _Great, so they were both broke…_

A young boy, presumably the shopkeeper's son, delivered the food, and then the two of them prepared to eat. Kili had hardly taken his first bite, however, when something bumped the back of his chair, and Kili turned to see Krangon sitting behind him.

"Why, Kili. I didn't know you ate here!" Krangon appeared surprised. "Oh and you're with someone!"

"Yes, Rae," Kili nodded, "Rae, I might have already said this, but this is Krangon! He's the owner of a shop in town."

"Hello," Rae nodded, suddenly shy, and she quickly looked down to stare at her food.

Whoever sat at the table across from Krangon suddenly spoke in a low voice, and Krangon turned to say something quietly to the other person, and then he turned back to Kili.

"It was nice seeing you, but I must be going. See you around; you should drop by my shop again to say hi," then he and whoever he was with got up and left, leaving to stare after Krangon and someone was about dwarf height leave the restaurant.

The rest of the meal was finished, and Kili and Rae debated about what to do.

"It's getting late," Kili glanced out at the setting sun, "Maybe I should be getting back to the inn, except you don't have anywhere to go…"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out," Rae said, though there was an air or uncertainty in her voice, and Kili chewed his lip. He'd already spent all his money, and by the way things were going, it was unlikely that his uncle would pay for a room for Rae at the inn…

"You know, I have a friend in my traveling group, and he might be willing to pay for you to stay in a room in the inn for one night," Kili suggested, "Do you remember Bofur?"

* * *

><p>"Look lad, I've always respected your uncle and his judgments, and he seemed awful upset earlier. Look, I just don't want to do anything that would be against him, you know?"<p>

Kili had approached Bofur about paying for a room, and then Kili paying him back with whatever he made as a vender during this trip, but so far Bofur had seemed quite uneasy about the idea.

"It's not that I don't trust that you'll pay me back, I know you would, it's just your uncle. You don't think he blame me if I paid for it?"

"I'll tell him that I bothered you into it," Kili shrugged, "You know how bothersome I can be, at least according to Thorin." Kili flashed a grin.

"Well," Bofur glanced at Rae, who was standing at the edge of the inn, staring out a window and desperately trying to not get herself involved in whatever slight conflict this was, "Here."

Bofur quickly shoved some coins into Kili's hands and back up, "But if Thorin comes up yelling to me, I not taking the brunt of it!"

"Thank you!" Kili declared. He then turned and called over, "Come on Rae!"

Time was growing quite late, and even Bofur appeared to be growing tired, and so Rae purchased her room and then she and Kili went their own ways.

As Kili hurried toward his own room, he heard an angry whispering coming from down one hallway, and he glanced down it to see Nori and Lesur arguing softly. That was strange, whatever would they be angry about?

'It seemed that everyone was angry about something these days, though,' Kili sighed to himself.

Kili entered his room almost in a dream as memories of the wonderful day floating through his head. He was quite taken aback when he found Fili sitting up, glaring at the door, thick worry coating his face.

"Kili," he demanded, "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how long you've been out?!"

"I was with Rae," Kili shrugged.

"So? That has no bearing on how long you can gallivant around the town without telling anyone what you're up to!"

"Look, I thought I was allowed to do whatever since we couldn't sell today. The others were just hanging around all day!"

"Yes, hanging _around. _As in, they didn't go off where no one could find them! Even if a few did, that's their own concern, but you're my little brother. I've got to look out for you!"

"You don't always have to look out for me. Sometimes maybe I can look out for myself," Kili threw back before marching over to his bed and pulling back the covers angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry for being angry, but I'm sure you can see why I am?" Fili's voice quieted, however Kili was tired from the long day, and tired from how his uncle and Fili had been acting earlier, so he wasn't in the best mood himself. He just wanted to sleep.

"Look," Kili said, "I'll see you in the morning, probably."

"Probably?"

"Well I don't know? Unlike you, I don't care if my brother goes out into town alone. Now, I just really need to sleep."

Kili rolled over in his bed, too tired to bother with anything but tugging off his coats and boots, and then he closed his eyes. As he tried to sleep, however, a sort of guilt for yelling at his brother was building, and taking away the anger he'd just felt. Now, he found it hard to even keep his eyes closed and not turn over and apologize.

Meanwhile, Fili stared at his brother's form in shock. Little fights were common between the brothers, but this had felt like a real row, and they didn't have rows. He stared at his brother's slumbering form for a moment more, and then he sighed.

"Goodnight," he mumbled, trying to mask the hurt in his voice, and then he blew out the light and tried to go to sleep himself, though he found it incredibly hard.

* * *

><p><em>That night, Kili again dreamt of the sea. There was a lovely maiden frolicking on the beach, who Kili recognized as Rae, and Kili seemed drawn to go talk and dance with her. Looking up on the rocks, however, made Kili once again pause.<em>

_Again, Fili stood silently, frowning slightly at Kili. Kili called his brother over, yet instead of approaching, Fili turned and began walking away. Now calling desperately, Kili begged Fili to come back, but Fili continued to march away. Glancing at the sea, he saw the maiden returning to ocean, leaving Kili alone on the beach. _

_His gaze traveled between the two, and Kili again called Fili in desperation. When he didn't return, Kili almost sobbed with hopelessness, but then he followed after Rae, calling her back and feeling the smallest bit of hope when she stopped and waited for him to catch up._

"Why wouldn't you let me get that selkie? She is the one I was looking for, and she was right there! I could have gotten her, and she might have remembered me and come back with me!"

"_Might have, _my boy_, might have_. You don't want a 'might have'. This must be handled delicately, or the dwarf will fight back and never let her go. Or he might just catch another selkie, have you thought of that? We must keep him from ever catching a selkie again, and we must get that pendent from him!"

"What, so do you have a plan?"

Krangon smiled to himself, "Indeed," he said. "Now, listen…"

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will probably be long! It's also probably the beginning of the Kili!whump :)_

_Once again, please review and tell me what you think? What is Nori mad about? What is Krangon up to? And Kili's dream can't be a good thing... Thanks to those who have reviewed!_


	13. Chapter 12

In the morning, Fili awoke suddenly when a cold draft ruffled his hair, and he rolled over with a groan to see the window open. He hadn't left the window open, had he?

His heart suddenly stopped as he rolled back over to look at Kili's bed. He let out a shallow breath when he found Kili reclining against the headboard of his own bed, eyes gently shut. As Fili's sudden rustlings, Kili opened his eyes and nodded at his brother.

"Good morning," Kili said simply, the he stood and walked across the room, pulling on his coat which hung on a peg by the dresser.

"Good morning," Fili nodded, "What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

"Well, what's it matter?" Kili shrugged, tugging on his coat.

"Plenty, we're selling today!" Fili replied, "Look outside, it's a beautiful day, perfect for the stand. Uncle would be furious if you disappeared today!"

"He's already furious," Kili mumbled, and Fili sighed.

"He's just worried about you; it's what uncles are supposed to do."

"Yell at you?"

"No, take care of you," Fili rolled his eyes, "Thorin is worried about you, he wants you to be careful."

"Rae isn't bad."

"No, maybe not, but selkies can bring trouble, Ki. Please, stay and sell the wares today."

"Well if I stay, where is Rae going to go?"

"I don't know, around town I guess. You need to spend some time doing your job. There's a reason we brought you on this trip, Kili, and it wasn't to goof off the whole time."

"Maybe I can give her some money and she can hang around in a restaurant or something, huh?"

"Sure," Fili shrugged impatiently.

"Okay," Kili agreed. He still tugged on his coat, but he sat on a chair and fiddled with something in his pocket while Fili got ready. In a few minutes, the brothers were ready, and they excited the room, Kili immediately heading for one slightly down the hall, knocking softly.

"Kili?" a voice floated out of the room.

"Yes, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Okay."

Rae came out of the room clad in blue dress, and Fili widened his eyes, pulling Kili off to the side.

"What is she doing here?" Fili spat in a hushed whisper, "Where did you get the money for a room?"

"From Bofur; unlike you, he's perfectly willing to help me."

"Bofur," Fili sighed, "And you plan to pay him back, I hope."

"Of course," Kili nodded, "With whatever I earn from selling at the stand."

"Well, then you'd better sell rather than gallivant around town."

Kili rolled his eyes, but he nodded in agreement, and then he hurried over to Rae, and the two of them descended the stairs, Fili watching nervously. Thorin would be furious is he was down there and saw Rae and Kili coming down the stair together.

Kili hurried after the two of them, and though Thorin wasn't at the bottom of the stairs, he was in the tavern, and when he saw Kili and Rae, he face went from pale to purple.

Fili reached his uncle before Thorin could make a loud outburst, and whispered the situation to him. Thorin glared at Bofur for a moment, and then let out a repressed, angry sigh.

"He'd better help us sell our wares and not abandon our stand," Thorin growled, "Or so help me…"

"Thorin, he's agreed. If we yell at him, it'll only make him more upset, and then who knows what'll happen," Fili reasoned, and Thorin nodded slowly.

"I suppose pushing him will only push him away," Thorin nodded, "He'll get over this soon. Something will happen, and then he'll be over this."

"Yes, now let's eat breakfast, and sell our wares, and be calm. Please?"

Thorin nodded, casting a glare at Kili and Rae, before sitting on the bench and casting a mock happy smile at the staring dwarves, before chowing down on his breakfast.

The next couple days progressed in the same way, and Kili continued to pay Bofur back, who was eternally grateful that the situation hadn't brought Thorin's wrath down upon him. However, Bofur would be glad when the situation had passed.

Kili and Rae saw no more of Krangon, though Kili did spend all of his time either in the tavern room, or stand. The next day, however, Thorin agreed to give everyone a break, and Kili was excited to get away for a while. He didn't have much money to spend, since most all of it was going to Bofur, but he had a little, and he planned to have a good time out on the town.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kili woke up with a yawn and hurried to pull on his coat, though he did wait for Fili to be ready as well.<p>

Kili had been awakening earlier and earlier, as of late, because he was excited to see Rae in the morning. Fili was soon ready, and Kili bounded off to get Rae from her room, and then the two of them rushed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Kili stopped by the window, and Rae glanced at him questioningly.

"I have something for you," Kili said, and Rae looked surprised.

"Something from your stand?"

"Oh, no. It's a necklace, from the sea! Here," Kili produced a round, black stone from his pocket, and thin rope laced through a hole at the top, and Rae's eyes lit up.

"It's beautiful!" she cried, slipping the stone around her neck, "Thank you, Kili."

Kili beamed, nodding happily, and then the two of them strolled form the inn, Fili watching them with a frown. He hoped the two of them didn't spend to long out in town, but it seemed that Kili was listening to him and Thorin less and less, though Fili suspected it was partly because of how angry they'd been that one time. Maybe if they hadn't been so angry, Kili wouldn't have been driven away?

Before Kili got very far, however, Thorin hurried up to him and Rae and stopped them.

"Kili," he called, "I'm not going to stop you from your day off, but could you deliver something for me first, please?"

"Well," Kili glanced at Rae, "Alright, what is it?"

"Here's a package; a short man in town ordered this yesterday, and he said he wanted it delivered to his shop. It's down on the end over there?"

"Krangon's shop?"

"I'm not sure; he called it The Sea Shop though."

"Okay, Uncle. Hey Rae, why don't you wait in the tavern, I'll be back in a few minutes, then we can look at the town," Kili said, and Rae nodded, heading back to the tavern, and Thorin smiled. Finally, Kili was acting more normal, he was even delivering the package, maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Okay, I know it's a sort of short actionless chapter, but it sets up quite well for the next chapter which will be the start of the Kili!whump, I promise. After all, Kili is delivering to Krangon's shop..._


	14. Chapter 13

**AU:** _Well, this is the beginning of the Kili!hurt, for those of who who have waited for that. Also, if you saw/enjoyed the new movie Maleficent, please check out my friend RolledUpInOne's Maleficent story Last Minute Memories. :) /s/10458149/1/Last-Minute-Memoirs_

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

The little bell over the door clinked softly as Kili opened the door to Krangon's shop, yet Krangon didn't appear. The store was empty, and yet the door was unlocked.

_Strange... _Kili thought, making his way further into the shop.

"Hello, I've got your package! Anyone here?" Kili ventured further, standing next to the desk and tapping the bell that was sitting here, "Krangon?"

"Oh, Kili!" Kragon's muffled voice suddenly called from the back, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to take care of something back here, could you bring it back to me?"

Kili frowned for a moment, but then dropped any suspicions. After all, what was there really to be suspicious of?

Entering in through a faded, wooden door, Kili found himself in a tiny square room full of inventory-type items. Krangon was balancing a large box in his hands, which he carefully placed on top of a wooden chest.

"Ah, this must be the package from the stand I ordered the other day!" Krangon smiled at Kili for a moment, before he tossed it aside.

"It looked nice at the stand, but I was in a hurry that day, and I couldn't bring it with me while I traveled the town. Did you make the wares, or did the other dwarves?"

"Oh, it depends, but my uncle made a lot of them," Kili explained quickly, glancing at the door quickly. He didn't mind conversation, but he wanted to get back to Rae.

"Oh, that reminds me! You remember the stone I gave you? I realized only recently that I'd sold you the wrong thing! You wanted to buy a selkie rock, and I sold you a fairy rock! I'm quite sorry, but it'd be fine if you wanted to return it and do a trade."

"Oh, no that's alright," Kili shrugged, "I've got to be going now, I'll see you around."

"Wait," Krangon stopped Kili, "You don't mind that I sold you the wrong kind of rock?"

"Well, it doesn't matter much, remember? A selkie showed up anyway!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter much about the necklace. Remember Rae? Well she is a selkie. Now I must be getting back to her…"

"Actually Kili, I think it's best you hand over that pendant. If you already have a selkie around, you don't need a fairy pendant. Besides, you know fairies cause problems when they're around."

"I wouldn't know, I've never really heard about fairies," Kili replied, edging toward the door. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly the looming man was making him feel ill at ease. Perhaps it was the way his voice had begun booming, or the way that he was suddenly demanding something from Kili that Kili had bought, well and good with his own money.

"Kili, I need the pendant. Are you just as attached to this pendant as you are to your selkie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seemed rather attached to Rae."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, we're friends and all, and since she's not gone back to the sea, I suppose she might even go back to the Blue Mountains with me…"

Kili was suddenly interrupted by a loud growl, and he spun, shocked, just to be knocked to the ground. A box behind Kili fell, shells rolling out of it and flying about the room, while in the mean time, something had Kili firmly pinned to the floor. He struggled to stand, letting out a grunt of surprise as whatever it was shoved him back down again angrily.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" a voice shouted, and Kili shook his head once to clear it, and then he looked up to see a young man slightly taller than Kili's own size, glaring down at him before fairly punching him in the side. "Now hand over that token!"

"Now Lee," Kili was shocked to hear Krangon's voice take on an almost patronizing tone as he heard the door to the room shut and click locked. "We can ask one more time, nicely. Give me the token, and all will be resolved."

At this point, Kili was beyond baffled, and quite worried. This token he'd been sold must have been important. It also must have been more than it seemed, for Krangon seemed almost desperate to get his hands on it, perhaps he shouldn't say where the token is?

"I don't have it any more!" Kili finally said, deciding it was as good a thing to say as any.

"Where is it then?"

"I… I lost it," Kili decided, and almost immediately he was shocked to feel someone slap him across the face. The abruptness of it made him gulp and he blinked several times.

"I don't believe you," Krangon leaned down, his previously friend face was now replaced with an unrecognizable fury, "And I expect you to tell the truth. If you don't, believe me, I'll find it anyway, Lee will make sure of it."

Lee, who Kili assumed was the other small man, leered at him, unmasked fury fueling his rage as well. Suddenly, Kili felt quite worried indeed.

He had been hiding behind the desk when the dwarf came in. Krangon had told him all about the plan, and what might happen, and so Lee had prepared himself quite thoroughly.

* * *

><p><em>"So, his name is Kili and he has a token that keeps Rae attached to him in a way. It is my belief that this token is even stronger than having a selkie pelt. It is vital that we get it from him. <em>

_"Now, as you know, once one gets his hands on a selkie pelt, he or she can take the pelt and bring it away from the sea so that the selkie cannot return. I believe that Kili might bring the pendant with him, thus bringing Rae with him back to his home. In which case, true, you would not be seeing her again. That is why it is so important this plan be carried out correctly. Of course, Kili may not hand over the pendant. Then, I suppose, you'll want to get it from him so that your sister doesn't disappear with the dwarves off somewhere?"_

And Krangon had been right. From the other room, Lee had clearly heard this Kili say that he planned on taking Rae back with him to the Blue Mountain, and he simply couldn't sit there any longer and bear the thought of not seeing his sister again; and so he had acted accordingly.

Flying from his hiding spot, he leaped into the room, tackling the dwarf to the ground and punching him in the side in the process; it was a light punch at best.

The dwarf tried to explain himself, and he tried to get away, but Lee held him firmly down as Krangon closed and locked the door to the storage room. Kili proceeded to claim that he'd lost the pendant, but this only increased Lee's furry. It was an obvious lie, only created so that he didn't have to hand over his powerful magic. It was disgusting, and Lee slapped him across the face.

"I don't believe you," Krangon leaned down next to the two, "And I expect you to tell the truth. If you don't, believe me, I'll find out anyway, Lee will make sure of it."

Kili said nothing for a moment, and then Lee shouted again, "Well? Going to say anything?"

Kili blinked, seemingly unsure what to say. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"I already said, I lost it," Kili shrugged, though his voice was full of nerves.

"Stupid dwarf!" Krangon stood abruptly, and Kili stared up at him with wide eyes that narrowed a moment later, full of suspicion.

"I can talk to him and try to find out the truth," Lee said quietly to Krangon, who shook his head.

"Don't talk to him without my permission; this must be handled in the right way," Krangon replied. "Leave us for a moment."

Lee hesitated, but then went out to stand behind the desk of the store. Glancing back in, he spotted Krangon trying a gag firmly into Kili's mouth.

"If you ever feel like telling us, just nod," Krangon sneered, and then aimed a kick at Kili's middle.

Kili swallowed hard, but then simply growled and glared up at Krangon, who shrugged.

"Fine, now I have some dwarves to tell of little Kili's unfortunate departure. They won't find you, you can count on it." And then Krangon shut the door on Kili, leaving him in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_What'd you think? Want to see more Kili!hurt? Love all of your reviews!_


	15. Chapter 14

**AU: **_Extra long chapter! And Kili!hurt ahead!_

* * *

><p>Thorin didn't want to admit it, but he was growing a bit worried. It was several hours ago when he'd sent Kili to deliver the package, and he still hadn't returned. Thorin wanted to shrug off the worry and say that Kili's disappearance was connected to all of his strange behavior as of late, and yet most of Kili's behavior had been due to the selkie, and she was still sitting on a window seat in the tavern, Fili dutifully watching over her until Kili's return.<p>

Rae too seemed nervous, and Thorin had a deep feeling inside him that something was wrong. Kili wasn't one to leave for long periods of time without reason. Before he'd been leaving because he'd wanted to spend time with Rae, but Kili was not a dwarf who liked to spend time by himself.

The dwarves were selling their wares in the street, and eventually Fili and Rae came out to join them, both pairs of eyes worriedly watching the village for any sign of Kili.

"Don't worry, lad and lass," Bofur tried to cheer the two up, "I'll bet Kili found a food merchant in town and couldn't help but stop and spend the last of his money."

"Yes, or he's found a bow shop," Vufur grinned, "Point is, he'll be back in a jiffy."

The two continued to try and cheer up Fili and Rae, until suddenly a horrified voice cut through the air.

"You dwarves! Master Oakenshield! Something terrible has happened!"

A man who Thorin recognized as the owner of The Sea Shop came running up to the stand, his voice soft enough to not draw unwanted attention, but full of sympathy and fright. Thorin's nerves suddenly bunched and grew in his stomach.

"What is it?" Thorin asked with as little worry as he could manage. His fellow dwarven merchants were watching with something between curiosity and dismay.

"Perhaps we should talk alone," the man's voice lowered, "Come."

Thorin's stomach dropped and he had to try hard to keep his face from paling dramatically. Fili made to stand and follow, but Thorin shook his head, commanding Fili to stay behind. Fili hesitated, his eyes flicking between the man and his uncle, and finally he sat uneasily, watching intently as Thorin and Krangon stepped around the corner of the building.

"What do you think happened?" Rae asked, and Fili could only shake his head. This selkie may have been the cause of a row between the brothers, but Fili had a feeling she really did care about Kili as well.

Around the corner, Krangon took a deep breath, his eyes searching Thorin's sadly.

"Your nephew," he swallowed, "He's… Well I had to go to the beach to collect drift wood and he wanted to come, you see. I told him he should go back, but he said he had to help, you see, and, well, you see…"

"Where is he? What happened?" Thorin growled at the man who was practically sniveling in fear and horror.

"The waves are large here, and I had to go out and grab a very good piece of driftwood from the waves. I'm used to this procedure, so I steeled myself for the current, but then Kili followed me! I had no idea he would do something so dangerous! I told him to stay on the beach, but he didn't listen, and then a wave came and…"

Thorin shook his head, denying what this sea merchant was trying to tell him.

"The waves swept him away and I tried to go after him, but the current is so strong and…"

Thorin thought of all the reckless things Kili had done over the years. Thorin thought of all the times he'd told his younger nephew to be more careful, to take caution and think before he acted. Kili had always been a reckless dwarf, but never had Thorin thought that something like this would, could happen. Of course, Thorin knew what circumstances came of recklessness, but this, this was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry," the merchant told the dwarf, reaching out to comfort him, and for the first time in Thorin's memory, he didn't jerk back or yell for the comforting to go away. Instead, he just stood there, no emotion lining his face on the outside, nothing like what he felt on the inside.

"I must speak to my nephew; my other nephew," Thorin stepped quickly away, the emotion still held back expertly.

"I understand. I'm sorry and good luck," the merchant told Thorin, and then the merchant scurried away.

Thorin rounded the corner to see a lot of confused and expectant eyes, and he shook his head before turning to Fili.

"Come here," he said, and Fili balked immediately.

"What happened?" his voice was hoarse.

"Fili, come here," Thorin repeated, and his nephew stood slowly, his feet feeling leaden as he followed his uncle around the corner. The other dwarves watched silently, their stand completely forgotten. Moments later there was a cry of disbelief and then all was silent. Neither uncle nor nephew returned for quite some time, until finally they both emerged, appeared rumpled but both carried themselves as strongly as they could.

Thorin gathered the other dwarves together as he delivered the news, and Fili pulled Rae aside.

"He didn't make it," Fili finally finished speaking to Rae, who was on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Rae's voice was impossibly soft. "He gave this to me."

Rae lifted a pendant from around her neck and showed it to Fili.

"I think you should keep it."

"What? But he gave it to you! I can't take it; please, keep it in memory of him."

"No," Rae shook her head, "Please. He was your brother. I know I had one once, and if my memory serves, they mean everything. Please, please take it!"

Fili shook his head, but he jumped when he suddenly felt it slip about his neck.

"Please, he was your brother," Rae repeated, and Fili watched her as she rushed from the scene and into the inn, her feet taking her away as quickly as they could.

Fili rubbed the pendent subconsciously, his mind drifting to his brother, and then he too headed for his room in the inn.

* * *

><p>Kili had almost fallen asleep when the storeroom was filled with light and he moaned as he wished to finally escape into dreamland. His sleep was cut short, however, when his head was suddenly doused with what felt like freezing sea water, and he gasped for breath, which resulted in salty water dripping into his mouth. Kili grimaced against the pungent taste, and a sarcastic laugh caused his eyes to blink toward the door.<p>

"I'm sorry, but you really can't fall asleep," Krangon declared in the most unrepentant voice Kili had ever heard. "I just had a right terrible time being the bearer of bad news, and I'd rather just get this done and be over with this whole thing."

Quite honestly, Krangon was more than a little nervous. He'd taken this whole thing much farther than he'd ever planned, and now that he'd started this, he wasn't sure how to end it. He hadn't exactly meant things to be taken to this much of an extreme, and he wished he could simply put the whole happening behind him. At the moment, however, he didn't know how that would ever be possible. Glaring down at the young dwarf, Krangon decided he may as well follow through with his plan, since he had taken it this far.

Kili, on the other hand, appeared to have nerves of steel. He'd quickly regained his composure and was now glaring up at the merchant with nothing short of rage.

"If you think anything has changed in the last," Kili hesitated. How long had it been now? He quickly continued, remembering his uncle's commandant to never appear weak. "However long it's been, you're mistaken!"

"Well now, that's just too bad, because you'll have to tell me where that pendant is sometime, sooner or later."

"My uncle and brother will find me, and then you'll be sorry!" Kili growled, and Krangon shook his head with mock sympathy.

"Your uncle and brother think you're dead."

This made Kili freeze, and his face took on a faraway look, his breaths coming in short puffs.

"They what? They wouldn't believe that! There… There's no proof, they're smart! They can't think that!" Kili's voice slowly gained power.

"I told them, with much sympathy, how you were pulled out to sea with the tide. What proof is there to be offered?"

Kili was silent. His uncle and, even more, his brother couldn't stand to think he was dead, could they? He didn't mean to be pompous, but surely they were be heartbroken? Surely they would at least be sad? He didn't want them to be sad; he didn't want them to be heartbroken.

Kili had been angry with Fili; he didn't want Fili to remember him as someone he'd been angry with. At least he'd followed through on Thorin's request.

But all this sadness suddenly welling up inside of him was ridiculous! He'd see them again! They would find him anyway, right? There was still hope. Surely his brother couldn't give up on him!

"And now you finally understand your situation," Krangon hissed, "So you'd better save everyone a whole lot of trouble and tell me where that pendant is."

Kili turned his eyes toward Krangon, and Krangon was almost surprised to see the fury that boiled there.

"I'll never tell you," Kili replied, "I won't."

Krangon hesitated, and then his eyes turned harsh to match the dwarf's.

"Fine, have it your way."

He exited the room and Kili could hear soft voices in the next room, and then a growl of anger on Lee's part. Lee then entered the doorway, glaring down at Kili.

"So," he glared, "You refuse to say where it is?"

Kili was silent, but he shook his head sharply.

"Fine," Krangon also entered the door way again, and Kili suddenly froze when he heard what Krangon said to Lee.

"Well, if he's not going to talk willingly, you'd better get to it, or give up all hope."

"I won't give up!" Lee glared at first Krangon and then Kili. Suddenly Lee was beside Kili and Kili had to try hard to hold back a groan after Lee hit him hard in the stomach and then in the back.

"I won't say anything," Kili cried, trying and failing to worm away from the attack.

"Lee," Krangon's voice was very quiet, but a whisper really. "It's time you find out, for both of us. So get to it!"

Lee stared at Krangon, seemingly not understanding, and Kili watched carefully as Krangon whispered something else to Lee, who suddenly looked unsure.

"Well go on!" Krangon urged Lee harshly, and Lee swallowed, making no moves from where he stood. "Fine, if you're going to be weak, I'll start it."

Krangon bent down, firmly tying the gag back into Kili's mouth, who suddenly felt very nervous, and then he glared at Kili again, who shook his head.

"Come on, tell us!" Krangon shouted, and then he seemed to calm. "You're an archer."

Kili looked confused, yet Krangon could see in Kili's eyes that he was right, and Krangon continued.

"You're an archer, I can see it in your hands," Krangon sounded almost calm, and then quite suddenly he took a hold of one of Kili's fingers and twisted. Kili could hardly hold back a cry as he felt a snap.

Kili squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back as his cry as he suddenly felt another finger snap.

"Well," he suddenly heard talking somewhere above him, but he couldn't force himself to open his eyes. There was a soft whisper, and then Krangon declared, "Well if you're not going to do anything then you may as well just give up!"

Kili barely opened his eyes to see Lee staring down at him with disgust, but Kili could also see hesitation in Lee's eyes.

Lee suddenly was kneeling beside Kili again and he hesitated again before twisting another one of Kili's fingers. Kili whimpered this time, and to Lee it almost sounded like a plea. If this dwarf was an archer, he needed his hands…

"Well?" Lee asked, wondering if the dwarf would give up at this point and say the location of the pendant, and Lee frowned when he saw the dwarf blinking back tears, and yet the dwarf still looked determined.

"Here," a leather belt was suddenly in Lee's hands, though he was suddenly unsure about where it came from. "Go on," Krangon urged.

Lee stared at it, and then at the dwarf who may very well be keeping his sister captive, and in fact had the power to keep any selkie captive due to his sea token. Lee's eyes hardened, and yet his hands simply held the belt loosely.

"Like this," Kili suddenly cried out through his gag as Krangon grabbed the belt and flicked it at Kili's back. Just as Kili was beginning to open his eyes, the belt hit him again, and again. Then there was a pause.

"Well?"

Lee took the belt again, standing, and he stared at it, and then at Kili. He look uneasy as he flicked it lightly at Kili, who trembled and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Just say where it is!" Lee suddenly yelled with so much force Kili visibly flinched, "Come on! Just say where it is!"

Kili opened his mouth around his gag, and Lee looked hopeful, and he hastened to undo it. Kili glared at him for a moment, and then spat at him.

"I won't!"

Lee looked incensed, and Kili squeezed his eyes shut once again.

* * *

><p>"Yes, that is a good choice. Have a good day!"<p>

Lee watched as Krangon sold a large sea shell to a couple that had come in, and then the man turned to his money, counting it cheerfully.

"Krangon?" Lee's voice was soft and uneasy; the man raised his eyebrows in question, but didn't stop counting the money. "Well, I was just wondering what you're going to do about the dwarf. He's been in there for a long time. I mean, it's been a day now and he hasn't said anything, and he hasn't eaten anything, and…"

"Do you feel bad for him? The dwarf who stole your sister away and refuses to tell you where she is?"

Lee glared angrily.

"No," he shook his head. "But I do think perhaps something should be done to his wounds. You know, we don't want them infected, do we? He… He needs to stay alive so… He needs to stay alive so that I can find out where my sister is," Lee said with growing conviction, and then he hesitated as a twisted smile grew on the merchants face.

"Yes," he said, "Something should be done so that they don't get infected. You should wash them. Here's some water."

Krangon lifted a pail from the other side of the counter, and then handed Lee a cloth.

Lee took the two things hesitantly, he had a feeling there was some sort of catch that he wasn't catching, and then he headed for the back room.

Lee pulled open the door and almost winced when he spotted the dwarf curled in on himself in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the surrounding aggression. He appeared asleep, but his eyes fluttered open when Lee settled beside him.

"I'm going to wash your wounds," Lee spoke, and Kili stared at him with suspicious, red rimmed eyes.

Lee sighed, soaking the cloth in the cold water, and then he moved it to Kili's back, biting his lip at the crisscrossed red marks the belt had made. Lee placed the cloth on Kili's back, and Kili suddenly screamed though the gag, breathing heavily. Lee was confused, why would he have such a violent reaction to having his wounds cleaned? Lee brought the cloth to his nose for a moment, smelling it, and then he almost recoiled. It was salt water.

He stared down at the dwarf who seemed to be struggling to hold back something close to sobs, and Lee swallowed hard himself.

"It… It will keep your wounds from becoming infected," Lee told the dwarf in his most convincing voice, and yet Lee wondered who he was really trying to convince. Then, he continued to clean Kili's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong>_I know, the first part was really sad :( Don't worry, there's light at the end of the tunnel, it's just a long tunnel. Anywho, what do you think? Reviews really help me know where to take this! :) _


	16. Chapter 15

It was dark and cold that night, and yet despite the warm blankets on the bed, Fili couldn't sleep. He slipped out of his room, locking it silently behind him, and then he hurried down to the tavern. Maybe if he could get a drink he could manage just a little sleep?

Fili was surprised he wasn't the only one down in the tavern. Several others of his companions were there, looking miserable and downhearted. He was even more surprised, however, to see Rae curled up on the window seat. Forgetting his drink, he hurried over to her and asked if she was alright.

Quickly sniffling away her sorrows, Rae nodded, then shook her head, then simply focused on shrugging her shoulders.

"He's gone, so what is left for me here? But I don't know how to go home, wherever home is… What can I do?"

Fili sighed, pulling up a chair and thinking hard about what was best to say, before beginning to speak.

"Rae," he chose his words carefully, "I think I know where you come from."

Rae shrunk back from him suddenly, her eyes suspicious.

"How could you know that," she asked, "When I don't have the slightest idea?"

"Look, I believe you are a selkie, which means you came from the sea," Fili sighed, "Do you remember that?"

Rae took on a faraway look, flashes and pieces of memories coming to mind, but in the end she shook her head.

"Well, if you are a selkie, you have a selkie pelt somewhere, and that's the only way to return home. I don't know where your selkie pelt is, though. You might feel drawn to it? Do you feel like you should go anywhere?"

"I feel like I should just stay right here," she sighed miserably, "I don't feel drawn to anywhere but here."

"Okay," Fili nodded, he didn't really understand selkies anyway, so maybe this was perfectly normal. "There is something else, though."

Rae looked up at Fili with question in her eyes, and he took a deep breath.

"The man who came and told us of Kili's death, Thorin doesn't trust him. Thorin thinks something is wrong, and he wants to go speak further to the man."

"You mean, Kili may not be dead?"

"I didn't say that, but… Well, Thorin thinks we shouldn't lose hope yet."

Rae gave something close to a smile, "I hope your uncle is right. You know, I want to go home, but Kili, your brother, he is worth not going home for."

Fili chewed his lip, gulping, "Really?"

Rae nodded, and Fili wondered at this. Wasn't a selkie's inclination to always go home, no matter what? Could this be true?

"Well, I'll go up to my room now," Rae stood, "I hope your uncle is right. I'll see you in the morning Fili."

Fili watched her disappear, again rubbing the pendent subconsciously, and then he too went to get a drink. He shouldn't tell the other dwarves of Thorin's suspicions. If Thorin was wrong, it would be too heart breaking for all of them. If Thorin was wrong, Fili shivered, it would be too heart breaking for him as well.

* * *

><p>Back at the shop, Krangon was sitting comfortably in an arm chair, guarding Kili and, truthfully, the selkie as well. He didn't trust that this selkie wouldn't talk to Kili against Krangon's will, and this would destroy the whole plan.<p>

Lee was sitting next to the door, almost asleep, when he heard a soft sob through the door. This awoke him suddenly, and he listened carefully. The room was now silent, and his eyelids began to fall shut again, when he heard another soft sob.

Lee glanced inconspicuously at Krangon, the man was still awake, and Lee sighed, pretending to be asleep. Lee awaited Krangon's eventual drooping of eyelids, and when it finally happened, Lee was ready.

He eased himself up, slipping the door open, and then he stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. He glanced down at the dwarf who was still curled in on himself, and the dwarf stared back at Lee in shock. He mumbled around the gag, and Lee quickly held a finger to his lips telling Kili to be silent.

Kneeling beside the dwarf, Lee slipped the gag out, Kili staring at Lee nervously.

"What do you want?" Kili mumbled.

"Look, I just want to find my sister. I don't want to hurt you, if you tell me where the pendent and my sister is, I can help you get away!"

"This is just a trick, I won't tell you anything," Kili mumbled, turning his head away, but Lee shook his own head.

"No, it's not a trick. Do you have any siblings? Wouldn't you hate to loose them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Krangon told me, and I saw in town, that you were with my sister, Rae. You took her from her home, and it's my intention to bring her back!"

"Rae is your sister?"

"Yes."

Kili looked shocked, pulling back for a moment, his brow creased in concentration.

"I had no idea! She said she didn't know where her home was. She's really your sister? You could get her home?"

Lee nodded hopefully, and Kili gulped.

"Well, I would tell you, but I'm afraid you'd tell Krangon, and I don't trust him. I think he has more motive than getting back your sister."

"No, he's just been helpful to me. He wants the pendant back so that no one can use it again!"

"And what's to keep him from using it?"

Lee hesitated, "Krangon's been nothing but good to me!"

"Maybe so, but would a good man do any of this? He told my family I'm dead! They must be so worried, but then again the last time I saw them we were having a fight, so maybe they don't care I'm missing anyway…"

Lee hesitated, Kili had a point. Surely there were other ways to have gone about this situation?

"Look, do you know where Rae's pelt is?" Lee asked, and Kili shook his head.

"No, I don't have any idea. People have been asking me that since she showed up, but I never knew where it was, honestly. You could look for it!"

Lee nodded, sighing.

"She can't go home without it, you see," he explained.

"Where's yours?" Kili asked, "Did you hide it? Maybe hers in some hiding place and she hid it?"

Lee pondered this. He had left his on the beach, but he had never left it there for this long before. Perhaps he should go check on it soon?

"Alright, well I trust that you don't know where it is. Would you help her get home if you could?"

"Of course, I guess. I mean, well, it's the right thing to do."

"You actually care for her!"

Kili hesitated, and Lee's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize. Sometimes selkies aren't really loved, you see, when they're taken from the sea."

"I know she should go home, so I'll help however I can," Kili told Lee honestly, who nodded slowly, his mind suddenly wandering.

"I didn't realize you actually care for her," Lee murmured to himself, before coming out of his trance. "Here, I've got a little food saved up from my dinner. It's just some bread, but it's better than nothing!"

Lee gave the bread to Kili, whose hands were now tied in front of himself, and then he stood.

"I'd better go better Krangon finds out I've been in here. I'm going to have to put the gag back in, I'm sorry."

When Kili was done with the bread, Lee tied the gag in place before leaving the storeroom, a pensive look upon his face.

Sneaking out of the shop completely now, Lee hurried down to the beach to search for his own pelt. However, his heart pounded when he looked under the rock and did not find his pelt.

Lee now looked under other rocks, but his pelt was nowhere to be found, and his heart dropped, his blood turning cold with horror. Now not only could Rae not get him, but Lee to was stuck on land!

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_So a break from the Kili!hurt, but that may start up again next chapter depending on your reviews ;) And also, thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, it was wonderful! _


	17. Chapter 16

**AU: **_Hello again, I've been very busy lately so my writing time has gone way down, but starting very soon I think I'll have more time again :)_

_A little Kili!hurt ahead!_

* * *

><p>After what seemed a very long night, the orange rays of sun rise shown through the shop window and Lee watched Krangon begin to wake. Krangon noticed Lee's worried eyes, and this woke him up completely.<p>

"Is the prisoner still there?" Krangon asked immediately, and Lee's face clouded.

"The prisoner? Yes, _Kili _is still here. No, something else worries me." When Krangon didn't reply, Lee continued. "You know how all selkies need a pelt to return to the ocean? Well, mine is missing. I hid it on the beach, and now it's gone!"

"Gone?" Krangon's brow wrinkled.

"Yes, no longer on the beach. What do I do? I can't go home without it? Someone must have taken it from the beach!"

"The beach?" Krangon asked slowly, his mind spinning. "You hid it on the beach?"

"Yes, but now it's gone!"

"Well," Krangon gave Lee his best impression of a worried frown, "We might ask _Kili _if he knows anything? If he took your sister's pelt, how can we be sure he didn't take other pelts as well?"

Lee hesitated, but then he nodded.

"Okay, we can ask," he agreed hesitantly.

Krangon strode over to the storage room, flinging the door open, when suddenly an unexpected force knocked Krangon to the ground. Moments later, Kili was running from the room. Somehow, despite his still tied hands, he'd untied his feet and he was hurrying toward the door.

"Well, get him you fool!" Krangon shouted as Lee watched Kili escape with wide eyes. "Go on, get him! Or you'll never get your pelt back. I'll never give it back!"

This made Lee freeze. Give it back? Meaning that Krangon had it? In fact, this proclamation even stilled Kili's run and he suddenly wondered if this whole setup was black mail against Lee.

In the time that it took Kili to puzzle through this and start running again, Krangon grabbed Kili's coat, throwing the dwarf off balance and sending him crashing to the floor. A moment later, an earsplitting shout cut though the air as Kili fell incorrectly on his left ankle and there was a disconcerting snap.

"Hurry!" Krangon grabbed hold of the whimpering Kili, "Get him back there before someone comes inquiring as to what that shout was. We don't need more trouble!"

Lee, however, simply stood and stared, and so Krangon shoved Kili into the storage closet and locked it before turning to Lee.

"What's wrong with you?" Krangon glared at Lee, who gave a glare of equal or greater anger right back.

"You have me pelt? And you won't give it back to me?"

The words he'd said earlier suddenly came back to Krangon in a rush, causing him to ponder his new plan. Deciding on a course of action, Krangon nodded.

"You will get your pelt back the minute that selkie pendent is in my hands."

Lee was silent, staring at this man with hurt and new understanding. He wasn't trying to get back Lee's sister, he was only trying to get the pendent! No wonder Lee had been so trusting; selkies always trust those who have the selkie's pelt.

"Now, don't you want to go find out where that pendant is?"

No, quite frankly, Lee wanted to get out of this shop and away from the whole miserable situation, but for now he nodded and carefully approached the storage room. Inside, he heard whimpering. Though at first he hoped it might be an act and that Kili would again leap to his own escape, but the door was pulled open to reveal Kili leaning against a cabinet, clutching his ankle best he could, his eyes tightly shut.

"Now," Krangon stepped inside, "What happened to you ankle?"

Kili said nothing, so Lee dropped to the floor and gently checked the ankle and whispering reassurances Kili. Standing, Lee told Krangon that it was broken.

"Easily healable by a good healer, but I don't know what to do about it," Lee told Krangon, who nodded once.

"You could wrap it if you feel that you must. Then we need to continue asking questions."

Lee hesitated, but seeing as Krangon didn't seem to be mocking him about wrapping the ankle, he took the wrapping from the shelf that the merchant pointed to, and wrapped Kili's ankle. It didn't seem to help much, but at least he'd tried, right?

"Thanks," Kili murmured, and Lee nodded before standing.

"Now, you won't be making anymore escapes, will you?"

Kili simply glared up at Krangon, who continued quickly, ignoring Kili's angry glare of disgust.

"Well, perhaps now you'll see reason and tell us more about the pendent? Besides, our friend Lee here can't return to the sea until you do?"

Kili, for one, felt miserable. His ankle felt like it was throbbing, and his back still ached from the days previous and the uncomfortable sleeping positions. Besides that, his stomach ached for food, despite the small bit of bread he'd gotten from Lee the night before; in addition to all that, Kili's head hurt terribly both from the fall earlier, and the lack of nourishment. Truthfully, he'd be happy to give up information about pretty much anything for a bit of food, except the pendent. After all, as far as he knew, the pendent was still in the hands of Rae, and he didn't want to put her in danger. Maybe he should tell Lee that? Lee would surely want to keep his sister safe! Yet what if Lee really was playing a part and Rae wasn't even his sister?

"Still silent?" Krangon's voice held genuine disbelief, and Kili braced himself for whatever would come. However, he hadn't excepted the sharp pain that came shooting up his leg when Krangon stepped on Kili's ankle.

With a gasp, Kili's eyes shot open, and locked with Lee, who gulped and looked away.

Another well aimed kick caught Kili in his midsection, and he gasped for air, just as a new noise caught everyone's attention. There were people in the shop!

"Keep him quiet, and I mean silent!" Krangon told Lee sharply, and then Krangon strode from the room.

"Hello, welcome to the Sea Shop!" Krangon's voice floated into the back room, and then Kili froze. A very, very familiar voice answered the man, and Kili's heart ached to run out to them, to give the person standing so close a sign.

"Hello," it was Fili's voice. Fili!

"Just wanted to look around this shop. I guess it was one of the last things Kili ever saw," that was Thorin's voice! They were here, so close!

"That's my family!" Kili hissed to Lee, who paused.

"Your family?" he whispered back, and Kili nodded.

"Please, let me go! They're right there! I could go to them!"

"I would, really I would, but he has my pelt! You don't understand what that means, I know, but this is a very delicate situation for me. If he hurts my pelt in anyway, anyway at all, I will be unable to return home. All this to help Rae would be for waste. I'd never see my own family again! Don't you see? I'm so sorry. Please, just stay quiet."

Kili whimpered quietly as he shifted and his ankle strained. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Kili shifted again and listened to his uncle and brother.

"Very interesting wares you have," Thorin was saying, "What's back there?"

"Oh, just the storage room; employees only!" Krangon's voice was nervous, but smooth enough that apparently Thorin stopped asking about it.

"My my, lad, that's a very interesting pendant you have there!"

Kili froze. Interesting pendent?

"Oh, yes, it was my brother's. It's a lasting memory of him," Fili's voice was quiet, but it cut through Kili like a knife. Fili had the pendent, easily he could also be in trouble now!

Lee locked eyes with Kili, and Kili nodded once, miserably.

"Oh, yes, I understand," Krangon's voice was fairly sympathetic, "However, I don't know if you know what you possess."

There was silence, and then Krangon continued to speak.

"That is a selkie pendent. It attracts selkies, works better than any pelt. I would give untold riches for it, you know, lad. Really I would."

"A selkie pendent?" that was Thorin's voice.

"Yes. You know, selkies can bring troubles as well. I'd gladly take it off your hands. You know, Kili was also looking at this over here. It also is a memory of your dear brother."

There was more silence, and then Kili could hear Thorin speak, but he couldn't hear what his uncle was saying. Fili replied, and then Thorin's voice grew louder.

"It's very nice, but I think we'll keep this pendent for now."

"Oh yes, alright. Well, good luck to you both."

The bell outside the shop tinkled as Thorin and Fili left, and suddenly Kili felt something lodge itself in his throat. They'd left him behind! His chances of escape just seemed to disappear. Worse than that, however, was that now Fili was in danger, and Kili could do nothing about it.

Moments later, Krangon came back into the room, a grin on his face.

"So," he spoke softly, "Your brother has it. Would that really have been so hard to tell me?"

Kili didn't reply with anything but another gasp as Krangon kicked Kili's ankle, and Lee glanced out the door to see the shop was indeed empty. Kili's brother had the pendent that whole time? No wonder he didn't tell. Now, as Kili gasped yet again, Lee began to seriously debate what to do about the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Well, do Thorin and Fili have a plan? Did they really give up? Is Fili in danger? I love hearing back from you! Your reviews really help this fic get updated._


	18. Chapter 17

That night, the tavern seemed colder than usual. Perhaps it was because Fili had never visited the place so late at night, and the owner had always kept a fire burning in the past. Tonight, however, the hearth was cold and most everyone who frequented the inn had fallen asleep. Even Bofur had disappeared some thirty minutes ago, abandoning Fili to his brooding.

Glancing up, Fili saw his uncle entering the room, and Thorin silently pulled a chair up beside his nephew. Quietly, Fili began to speak.

"So," Fili whispered. "When do we plan to do it? Should we tell the others in our company?"

"I think it should be at night as soon as possible," Thorin replied. "As for the others, I've noticed both Nori and Lesur acting very strangely. I was not going to bring it up, however I don't believe we should tell them what is happening. Have you heard them, recently?"

"Heard them?" Fili asked.

"At night, I've heard them in the hallways arguing about something. Kili name has been brought up in their arguments, though the arguments are often done in hissed whispers that are difficult to pick up. Something is unresolved between them, and it sounds like it has to do with Kili. I think it best we not tell them of our plan."

Fili almost giggled at the thought of Thorin listening to conversations through doors and walls like a dwarfling, but a single glare from his uncle made Fili shut his mouth.

"Okay," Fili nodded. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, alright. Tomorrow night. I hope Kili is in a well enough condition at the moment."

"You mean?"

"You heard it, same as I, Fili. There is no protecting you from the reality."

"I wish we could go tonight," Fili whispered, and Thorin nodded understandingly.

"Of course," he said. "But we are not yet prepared. Tomorrow night, hopefully."

"Should we tell Bofur or Vufur?"

"No, they are not the type of dwarf to get involved in these sorts of things. Unless something goes wrong, they need not be involved."

"Thorin," Fili stopped his uncle from standing. "There is one thing, and it has to do with Rae. You know, the selkie?"

"What?" Thorin's voice was cold.

"Thorin, I think that… Thorin, she really cares for Kili, I can tell. She is not just 'being a selkie' or whatever it is you said they do. She really loves Kili. She was so sad that he, well supposedly died. I don't think that she is as you say all selkies are. I think she might really be in love with Kili, for real. What do we do if that's the truth? We cannot disallow it, simply because of who she is!"

Thorin hesitated, his eyes flicking to Fili.

"Kili cannot still have the pelt, it isn't possible. I wonder if he ever had it. I wonder if that 'selkie pendent' isn't what attracted her to him. However, now you have that selkie pendent; has she tried to fall in love with you?"

"No, she loves Kili. She's been mourning his loss day and night."

Thorin hesitated, his eyes blinking slowly.

"You may be right," Thorin hesitated again. "You may be right, but deep down she also loves the sea. A creature such as her needs to be in the sea. It is wrong to take her from her home."

"Uncle, what if she doesn't want to go home? What if she wants to stay with Kili? You cannot simply make assumptions based on what she is!"

"I will ponder over this. Now it is time for bed."

Fili nodded, but he hesitated.

"Could we just go over there and look in and see what the night situation is?"

Thorin said nothing, but his eyes traveled to the doorway where two shapes stood arguing.

* * *

><p>Lee couldn't sleep. No matter how he tossed and turned, sleep eluded him. It was late now, and though he knew Kili needed his sleep, Lee had a feeling that the dwarf wouldn't be sleeping. Creeping toward the storage room, Lee saw that he was right. Kili's face was drawn in a grimace, his eyes pressed tightly together.<p>

"Kili," Lee whispered. "I wanted to ask you. In your time here, did you ever see a pelt?"

Kili shook his head, although some memory was tugging at the back of his mind.

"I feel like a long time ago I might have seen Krangon quickly storing something grey away. It was before I was captured, I believe. I can't be sure, but it might have been behind the counter at that time, maybe. Please, if I'm wrong…"

"Don't worry, I'm not like him. If you're wrong so be it," Lee sighed. "Thanks, I think I'll try checking there. If it is there, I'll help you escape. I just can't risk my pelt being hurt."

"I… I sort of understand," Kili shrugged.

"I know, it's a strange concept for anyone but a selkie. Excuse me."

Lee was just leaving, when he heard the bell above the shop door tinkle. In a panic, Lee rushed from the storage room, shutting the door and collapsing as if he'd been asleep.

"You, my boy, are in a lot of trouble," Lee heard a voice, and abruptly he felt a sinking feeling. Krangon had seen him go talk to Kili, this was very bad.

"However," Krangon continued in a hiss, "At the moment I have a customer, so I would advise you to go keep Kili quiet, unless you really want to make this bad for yourself."

Lee slowly opened his eyes, and he shrank back from Krangon's glare. Standing, he shuffled into the storage room, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," Krangon turned to the dwarf standing in front of the counter. "Good help is so hard to get. Now, what do we have here?"

"You said if I brought in something of a selkie's I'd be paid well. Well, this is certainly something of a selkies. Better than any hair or shell, or something of the like."

"Indeed," Krangon examined the pelt. "Indeed, you shall be paid greatly. Here."

"Ach, I deserve more than that! My partner said he didn't like it, and you don't know half the struggle I went through to wrestle this away from him and get it in here. He kept wanting to turn it in to its rightful owner!"

"I gave you your money, don't be greedy."

"Alright, fine."

"However, there is one thing I would pay you quite handsomely for."

"Eh?"

"A selkie pendent. I happen to know it is around the neck of one of your companions: Fili."

"The king's nephew?"

"Thorin's nephew, yes. I would give you a handsome reward for that."

"Now, that's a bit different."

"A very handsome reward. Much more money than if you brought be many pelts."

"When do you want it by?"

"Oh, soon as possible."

"Expect it by tomorrow afternoon."

"I will."

Krangon watched as the dwarf left the shop, a grin upon his face. Krangon grinned as well. Perhaps finally that thief would solve all of the problems creeping up, and then Kili could be disposed of, and everything could go back to normal. Not much could go wrong before tomorrow afternoon. Now, to deal with the nosy selkie.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that! He had the pelt, Thorin, Lesur had the pelt!"<p>

"I see. He must have stolen it from Kili."

"Could he be involved in…"

"I don't know, but I believe it is time to take action. Not with Kili, yet. I'm sorry Fili, but too many are awake within that shop. No, it is time to confront Nori, and then Lesur. Tonight Nori, tomorrow Lesur. Agreed?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Yes, now come on, Fili. There are problems here to take care of."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Okay, so this has taken a reallllly long time, but for my credit I went camping with no technology to write this. Anywho, still took a while, sorry :( School is starting on Monday, though, so no more vacations, and maybe more writing? Review please :)_


	19. Chapter 18

**AU:** _So I went on a long and uncalled for break, but I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

><p>Nori's hand shook as he formed the note he'd been working on for hours now. Another sentence found its way onto the paper, and then paper found its way into the quickly building pile of discarded letters. Tapping his pen, Nori grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write, just as a loud knock sounded against the door. Nori's hand slid clumsily across the page creating an permanent stain, and he groaned as this note also was tossed into the discard pile.<p>

"Who is it?" he tried to keep his voice from shaking. However, when Thorin announced himself, Nori's heart plummeted.

"Can we come in?" Fili's voice also spoke up, and Nori's heart dived further into his stomach, if that was possible.

"Aye. Actually, I think I'll come out," Nori called. He stood, hurrying over to the door and slipping out silently. The moment he exited the room, he shut the door strategically behind himself, blocking the gap as he did so and thus effectively keeping the view into the room hidden. "What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" Thorin asked, and Nori shrugged.

"It's nearing the wee hours of the morning. Surely everyone is in their beds, but not you two."

"You're dressed," Fili pointed out, and Nori silently cursed his mistake.

"I was working on a letter," Nori decided to tell some of the truth and hope the other two dwarves wouldn't ask any more questions. He wasn't so lucky.

"Oh, to your brothers?" Fili asked slowly, and Nori replied with a shrug.

"Now," Thorin sighed. "In fact you are correct. Something has gone quite wrong here. Have you seen Lesur?"

"Not recently," Nori found himself gulping, and he covered it up with a cough.

"Well, now that's odd. We couldn't find him either," Fili hesitated. "You see, we were out for a walk and thought we glimpsed him at this shop. Then, oddly, he had disappeared. We thought we'd been seeing things, so we came back here to look for him and ask him about what we'd be selling tomorrow, since he seemed to be the only one of us awake, yet he's nowhere to be found!"

"Odd," Nori agreed.

"Indeed," Thorin's voice rumbled. "Almost as odd as the selkie pelt's disappearance."

Nori simply raised a tired eyebrow.

"Well, it's still missing, and she's still here. It would seem that Kili lost it, and it never made its reappearance."

Nori decided silence was becoming the better option, so he waited for Thorin to continue speaking.

"Now, I heard tell that it was seen in the hands of a dwarf, but people are unsure which dwarf. It's not Fili, nor Bofur, nor Vufur, and it was not Kili."

"There are many dwarves in this town."

"And you have no knowledge as to which one had that pelt in his possession?"

Nori found that his breath was almost painful, but still he shook his head once.

"Positive?" Thorin repeated, and finally Nori consented. Clearly, Thorin knew which dwarf it was, and Nori wasn't helping anyone by staying silent; well, almost anyone.

"Alright, I have known," Nori sighed. "I have known for some time. I would not keep things from you, Lord Oakensheild, if- Well let me rephrase that: It was not my choice to keep this from you. Lesur found it many days ago."

"Found it?" Fili sounded skeptical, but Nori simply continued quickly.

"He heard tell that there was a shop keeper who would pay a pretty penny for it. I didn't know where it came from, when he showed it to me. I honestly didn't. When he agreed to share the profit with me, I did consider it, but then Kili showed up with that selkie lass, and I realized where it came from."

"And then?" Fili prompted when Nori hesitated.

"Well, now that I knew where it came from I was more hesitant about selling it, especially since Kili was the one who the selkie was with, and he hadn't even meant to steal the pelt in the first place. Lesur tried to convince me that it would help Kili in the end because then the selkie wouldn't be able to leave him, but somehow that didn't sit right with me. Then Kili, well, you know. I'm so sorry about that, too. Losing a brother, I'm sorry Fili. Lesur was even more adamant then, but I still disagreed. Finally, I just kind of washed my hands of the whole thing. I'd hoped he'd return it, I guess, but I don't know what his plan is."

"I believe you," Thorin nodded, and Nori gave a small sigh of relief.

"Good," he said under his breath, and Fili rolled his eyes. He believed Nori too, however. Then something else occurred to Fili. It appeared that Nori still believed Kili to be dead. That made Fili almost happy, because that meant he had naught to do with Kili's kidnapping.

Thorin also noticed this fact, and he spoke up about it.

"Nori," Thorin asked, "You believe Kili to be dead?"

"Of course," Nori said slowly. "I'm sorry, but it does seem to be the truth, does it not?"

"It does," Thorin nodded. "However, I think it best Lesur be asked the same question."

"Is there some hope that the lad lives?" Nori asked excitedly, and Thorin shrugged.

"It is currently unknown, but I believe Lesur should be questioned."

"Alright," Nori paused. "But if he is, I'm not sure that you should be the one to do it. I'm just saying that he may not so readily tell the truth to you."

"Are you offering yourself for the job?" Fili asked hopefully, and Nori nodded.

"I suppose," Nori told the other two dwarves. "Or I'll try. I would be happy if Kili yet lived, it's just that there has been no proof of it, but I'll ask Lesur."

"Good, report back in the morning," Thorin nodded, marching away importantly, and Fili nodded. Once they were out of ear range, Thorin turned to his nephew and looked him in the eye.

"I am beyond listening into door locks like a dwarfling, but I believe you should listen into their conversation. I believe that Nori tells the truth now, but I know not what Lesur will tell him. I think it best you find a place to hide and listen at all possible. I do not know whether Lesur is aware that Kili is held in the storage room as we heard, but we need to find out more about his involvement. By the way, where is that selkie?"

"Rae spends much of her time in the sitting area of this inn," Fili replied. "Why?"

"Well, I think I should speak to Rae," Thorin said softly. "When we save Kili, there might be a conflict of what Rae chooses to do with her life. I should like to know if she is unusual for a selkie. I should like to know if what you say is true, and she does care for your brother."

Fili nodded, again fingering the pendant, and then he watched and Thorin disappeared into his room.

* * *

><p>Lee was knelt next to Kili when Krangon entered the musty storage room. Glancing up quickly, Lee stood in front of Kili angrily.<p>

"You have been lying to me," Lee's voice shook, and Krangon sighed tiredly.

"About what?" Krangon raised an eyebrow, and Lee's frown deepened.

"Pretty much everything, it would seem," Lee spat. "I would not lift a finger to help you if it weren't for you having…"

"Exactly, but it would seem that that I have your pelt. I didn't expect you to try to steal it back, but I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less."

"I wasn't," Lee replied quickly. "I was only checking on Kili."

"Really?" Krangon seemed quite skeptical, so Lee remained silent. "Now, I believe I told you not speak to the prisoner."

"I- I was just-"

"He was just checking I was tied correctly," Kili's quiet voice spoke up. "That's all."

Krangon looked down at Kili, and immediately frowned.

"Well, clearly you're not," Krangon replied, tying a gag securely in place. "Now, it would seem that I am going to get what I've wanted due to one of your ever obliging companions. Greedy dwarf he is, of course they say all dwarves are greedy, so why should I be surprised?"

"And then?" Lee asked hesitantly. "What happens then?"

"I'm sure you'll find your way back to the ocean you so clearly want to return to," Krangon told Lee, who shook his head.

"And Kili?"

"Well, we'll soon find out. Now, this seems to be becoming a pattern for you, sneaking in here," quite suddenly Krangon slapped Lee, who reeled backward in shock. "Don't come in here again, or you really won't be so lucky. Now get out of here."

Krangon shoved Lee harshly out of the room, then turned to glare at Kili, who had an equally enraged glare to match.

"If you told him anything about that pelt, if you knew, you will both be very sorry," he looked like he would have said more, but instead he abruptly left the room, leaving Kili with a deep feeling of fear.

Kili had a sinking feeling that he could guess what was going to happen to himself, and it was a terrifying thought. Where were Thorin and Fili? Had they really given up on him? If they had, by tomorrow night there may no longer be a Kili.

Deciding he should try to sleep and leave the feeling behind for a while, Kili closed his eyes and tried to keep a steady breathing rate. Sleep seemed the best escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AU:<strong> _So, actually this story is finally nearing its end, but there will be several more chapters! Review please :)_


	20. Chapter 19

**AU:** _I know, I know, I did a disappearing act and then never reappeared. Well, here I am again. School is crazy, don't let upperclassman fool you into thinking it's easier being older at your school! In any case, here's the chapter, and maybe now I'll be back for a while?_

_I've also been planning some other fics about the Hobbit that I will start maybe when this one is done, so that planning kept me a bit busy. I've also been helping to write a Harry Potter story with **RolledUpInOne,** Hard Cold Truth, check that out please if you enjoy Harry Potter._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

><p>Fili's mind was wandering. One moment he would be thinking about Thorin, the next he might be thinking about home, but always his mind would drift back to his brother. Kili was alive; Thorin and Fili had been hiding outside when the commotion in the shop had occurred. At that point, Kili had been alive, but it was obvious that he was worse for wear.<p>

In fact, it had almost stopped his breath when he had heard what went on. It had taken all of Thorin's strength to keep both his nephew and himself from rushing into the shop. Kili had been in a particularly precarious situation, with him being a captive, and so it had been in everyone's best interests to formulate a better plan. Still, it had been torturous for Kili's family to sit by and not storm into the room.

As Fili thought about this and that, a sound caught his ears. Listening, he realized it was footsteps, so Fili was quick to press his ear to the wall. He had found a cupboard next to the room that Lesur and Nori currently shared. As long as no one came by to replace cloths, he wouldn't be found in this small hideaway.

Through the wall, Fili heard as the two dwarves greeted each other wearily. There was a silence, and then Nori began to speak.

"You have been gone all night," Nori said, to which there was no verbal reply. "It has to do with that selkie pelt, does it not?"

"I thought you were done with that?"

"You know my original stance on the matter, however I was walking at night recently, and I heard something."

"Aye?"

"I also saw something."

"Well, what'd ya see? I want to go to sleep, so whatever you have to say can be spit out and I can go rest my head."

"I heard a clue that Kili may not be dead."

Silence thick as a marine fog snaked through the air.

"Where did you hear that, may I ask?" was the chilly reply.

"What does it matter? If the lad might live, then we must find him! He is the king's nephew, and the closest thing he has to a son! The lad has a brother!"

"You are always going on about brothers."

"Perhaps it is because I care for mine, and I know Fili cares for his. Lesur, do you not understand? I've heard tell that Kili didn't die!"

"Not yet anyway."

"Not yet?" Nori's voice echoed the dread that filled Fili's chest.

"Have you not figured it out? That shop keeper has Kili. This is no longer about the money, is it? This is about saving Kili's life."

"What is?" Nori's voice was slightly skeptical. "Didn't you already turn in the pelt?"

"There is more the shop keeper desires before he will release Kili. He desires a pendant that rests around the older prince's neck."

Fili's hand flew to the pendant, his mouth going dry.

"He does, does he?" Nori asked slowly.

"Yes, and before he will release Kili, I must deliver the pendant to him."

"And how do you plan to retrieve this pendant?"

Lesur was silent, so Nori continued to speak.

"It is no longer about the money?"

Silence.

"Then I will simply ask for the pendent, it will be delivered, and all will be well."

"I must deliver it. It is imperative that I do."

"And why, pray tell, is that?"

"He expects it from me."

"I'll go along."

"No, I must deliver the ransom alone."

"Ransom, now is it?"

"It was always."

"It was not when Kili was with us and well, and you wanted a reward. I am a thief myself, if you forget; don't try to trick me."

"You must understand that-"

"Oh I do understand. I just- Lesur, do you not think that treading this ground with your king is more dangerous than anything you have to do with this human shopkeeper?"

"You obviously do not understand."

"So what do you plan to do? Kidnap the other prince and rip the medallion from around his neck?"

"There are much craftier ways to retrieve things, as you well know."

"Will you tell him the story you just fed me?"

"It is not a story, it is the truth."

"Oh what a grand liar you are. To think I called you my friend."

"We aren't friends now?"

"I won't tell them, if that's what you mean. I am a thief, I've said it myself, but this is wrong, Lesur. You would do better to turn yourself in."

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure."

There was no reply, though Fili waited a long time. Perhaps they had both gone to bed?

Clasping the pendant in his hand, Fili began to slink out of the cupboard as quietly as he could, though admittedly he wasn't that quiet. He was headed back toward his uncle's room, when a strange shadow caught his eye. He began to turn and see what it was, but before he had the chance, something hit him over the head, and Fili's world went black.

* * *

><p>All was silent in the shop, that is until a banging at the door awoke both Lee and Krangon. Glancing up, the shop keeper frowned to see the greedy dwarf half dragging, half carrying the blonde dwarf on his shoulders.<p>

"What are you doing here? What are you doing with him?" Krangon hissed as he pulled the door open, yanking Lesur into the shop.

"I've brought you the pendent, but this dwarf overheard a conversation, and he knows too much. I heard a noise after my conversation, and I ran out of my room at the inn to see him walking away. Do with him what you will, but I'll have my reward and then I must get back before anyone notices my absence. Hurry, I don't have much time!"

Krangon stared in shock at the unconscious dwarf who was lying on the floor of his shop, and then let his eyes meet Lesur's.

"I can't take this dwarf," Krangon spat. "I have enough trouble already. It's your reputation, you do what you will."

"He knows you have his brother held captive."

Krangon hesitated, ripping the pendent from around Fili's neck and pocketing it.

"Well, my reward!" Lesur demanded.

"Will you keep quiet, I must think," Krangon hissed at the dwarf. "I cannot take this dwarf; I never wanted the first one to be my prisoner. However, if he knows about Kili… Just stay quiet, you'll wake the town! Here's your accursed reward, now be quiet and let me think!"

Lee watched the exchange nervously; it seemed that he'd been momentarily forgotten, so his eyes began searching for a good hiding place for a pelt. If he could only find it as the dwarf and human argued…

Suddenly Lee's eyes spotted something grey-blue that peeked out from behind a box, and he skittered over, snatching it and stuffing it under his coat. At last, he was free to do what he liked! However, something was wrong. This was a selkie pelt, but it didn't seem right. It didn't seem to have the magic connection that it had before… For one awful moment, Lee thought that somehow the magic had been cut off, but then with a gasp he realized what he now possessed. It was his sister's pelt! She could now go free! But he couldn't, he was still stuck without a way to go home…

"Lee!" Lee looked up quickly at Kragon, who was lifting the dwarf.

"What is it?" Lee asked softly. The other dwarf was gone; apparently he was satisfied with his reward of gold.

"We are going to deposit this dwarf in town, get the door open for me," Krangon lifted the dwarf, and as he got nearer, Lee took a better look at the dwarf. So this was the brother to Kili. He hadn't given up on his brother, but now Lee would be aiding in breaking apart Fili's plan to get his brother back!

"Get the door!" Krangon glared at Lee, who hesitantly opened the door, gulping uneasily. "You'll come with me; I won't have you releasing Kili. Come Lee."

Lee followed unhappily, sending a backwards glance at the shop, and then he slipped out the door and followed Krangon through the silent town night. Eventually they reached an alley where Krangon dumped Fili unceremoniously.

"Now he will not be connected to my shop. Come, we must now deal with the other one."

"Deal with him? How so?" Lee asked slowly, glancing nervously at the golden haired dwarf who was now laid on the ground in this dirty alleyway.

"He cannot stay at my shop," Krangon growled. "You will help me, for I still have your pelt. That has not changed. You will not be able to find it without me. Come, now."

Lee watched Krangon, distrusting.

"Where will he go?" Lee asked Krangon slowly. "If not at your shop?"

"He was pulled into the waves of the ocean, do you not remember? Come, it's time to complete my story. Perhaps they will find him washed up along the shore, they maybe they will believe my innocence. Come Lee; do not stay here any longer. After this, you'll be free to go home to your ocean. I will be back at the shop. Come."

Krangon marched away, but Lee could only stare after him in horror.

No! He would not aid this act, he couldn't! But Krangon had his pelt!

Staring after Krangon, then down at Kili's brother, Lee made his decision.

Bending down, Lee shook Kili's brother. When he didn't awake, Lee shook him harder, slapping his face lightly.

"Wake up," he called softly, glancing at the mouth of the alley way to make sure that Krangon was still gone. There was no movement. "Come on, wake up! Kili needs you!"

Abruptly, Fili began to stir with a soft moan. His hand fluttered toward his head, and Lee helped him sit up.

"I need to go now, but you've got to help your brother. He's in terrible danger!"

"Wait, who're you? What's going on?" Fili groaned, forcing his eyes open.

"Let's just say I want to help. Your brother is going to be thrown into the ocean; you've got to go stop this act if you care about your brother. Also, here, give this to Rae! It's hers, she needs it back. Now I have to go, but you understand, don't you? Someone is going to try to kill Kili!"

Fili's eyes widened and he stumbled to his feet, reaching for the building to steady himself as the blood in his head rushed about.

"Who are you again?" Fili asked quickly.

"My name is Lee. Now go, as I have to!"

Fili rubbed his head, still getting his bearings, but one thing made him run toward his inn. Kili was in terrible danger; he had to help.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_Cliffie! Please tell me what you think! Reviews may help me update faster next time :)_


	21. Chapter 20

**AU**: _Hello. So I realize I disappeared (leaving it with a cliffhanger too) but there is a reason. (isn't there always?) First I was just being lazy, then I wrote the chapter, them my computer broke and I lost the chapter! It is very uninspiring when that happens so by the time I got a new laptop, I felt somewhat disheartened by this. However I rewrote the chapter and I'm feeling inspired again. So expect another chapter before too too long. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kili was uneasy as he sat in the storage room. Something was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't be sure what it was. Something ached in his chest, though, and made his breath tight. He had to get out of there, now more than ever. He glanced around the room, but was not surprised when no way of escape jumped out at him. However, something else did draw his eye.<p>

Many boxes littered the room, and one specifically made him frown. It was labeled 'selkie items'. How many selkie items did this man have? How could he so obsessed with selkies?

Desperately, Kili tugged at his bonds. If only he could get untied he might have a greater chance at an attempt of escape! He pulled desperately, and then was shocked when he felt them loosen a bit. Earlier Lee must have loosened them without tell him! With renewed vigor, Kili yanked and pulled, until he had his arms loose. His legs were loose in a matter of seconds. Leaping to his feet, he yanked on the door knob- locked.

Frowning, his eyes traveled toward the 'selkie' box. Curiosity usually got the best of him anyway, so he decided to give in right away. He wasn't sure why, but of anything in this storeroom, that was the box he wished to look into. Slipping it onto the floor, Kili opened it up and looked inside. There were a lot of vials full of hair, sea shells, and little rocks. However it was a picture frame that made Kili frown. Lifting it gently, Kili was shocked to see a hand drawn picture of a warm, happy looking couple. It took him several moments to realize that the woman was a selkie and even more moments to determine that the happy looking man was Krangon.

Kili almost dropped the picture in his shock. Krangon looked much younger in the picture, and he was smiling with warmth rather than the distant, slimy smile Kili now recognized on his face. Looking below the photo made Kili's breath catch. There was a selkie pelt. Could it be the pelt of the woman in the picture, or could he be so lucky as to have found someone else's pelt, namely Rae or Lee?

With elation, Kili stuffed the pelt under his coat and was just replacing the box when the door burst open and Krangon strode in. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Kili was free.

"How did this happen?" Krangon spat. "The selkie no doubt. No matter, we're going on a voyage, you and I. Now get over here."

Kili cowered uneasily, but Krangon leaped forward and grabbed the dwarf. For good measure, he wacked Kili on the head and the dwarf slumped to the ground. Tying him in moments, Krangon left Kili on the floor before approaching the box labeled 'selkie' and opening it. Rummaging through it, his hand first landed on the picture frame and hovered there a moment, his eyes soft, before he pushed it aside and continuing to look. Then, his heart dropped. Desperately, he searched the box some more, but came up with nothing. His chest heaved as he continued to look, but the box was void of his prize. A sound at the door made him look up quickly, and Krangon's breath caught.

"Here I am," Lee's eyes were cold as he glared at Krangon. "I help you only because of my pelt, and that reason alone."

"I, uh, yes," Krangon's hands felt clammy as he clenched them by his side. "Well, perhaps we should search the dwarf before we go."

"What else is it you wish to take from him?" Lee glowered. "No, let's get on with it. I won't put up with anymore of this greed you present. I will not!"

Krangon's eyes desperately floated to the dwarf, but Lee stepped forward threateningly.

"No," he shook his head, and Krangon heaved a deep sigh.

"Fine, let's go then, if you are so insistent," and he lifted the small dwarf easily and hurried form the shop. Dawn would appear on the horizon soon if he wasn't careful, and this had to be done this night.

Lee followed, glancing at the inn, disappointed when he saw no life. Well, hopefully Fili and his uncle were already by the ocean side.

The walk seemed far too short when they arrived on a jagged cliff, and Lee's own heart dropped when there was no sign of Fili or his uncle. If only he had delayed, but what else could this greedy man possibly wish to take from Kili? The thought made Lee's blood boil!

They stopped atop the cliff, the choppy waves beating against the rock below, and Krangon's eyes again drifted to Kili. Then his expression hardened.

"I am going to check his coat for something very important," Krangon told Lee. "You stand back."

"You will take nothing else from him!" Lee shook his head, his voice thick.

"And if he should have your pelt?" Krangon finally asked. "I do in fact plan on returning that to you. You have been a good and faithful servant, and if I know anything, I know how important one's pelt is. A selkie will do anything to have it back."

Lee's eyes traveled to Kili as well, confused.

"Why would he have it?" Lee frowned.

"It doesn't matter, but he very well may, and I must check his coat and pockets if you should ever wish to return to the sea."

Lee nodded quickly, his head lifting when a shout caught his attention. Hope filled his eyes as a blonde and dark haired dwarf appeared on the beach, running toward them. However it was the third figure that made Lee's eyes widen with joy.

"Rae," he whispered, and Krangon too looked up.

"What are they doing here?" he hissed, his voice dangerous. Then he turned to glare at Lee. "Did you bring them here? You brought them here!"

Lee said nothing, he simply glared at the man.

"You brought them here," Kragon hissed again, his eyes wide. "Then you are your own undoing."

Suddenly, to Lee's absolute shock, Krangon turned and pushed Kili from the cliff. Lee didn't even have time to reach out and grab for him when Krangon turned and fled from the spot. Torn between following Krangon, following Kili off the cliff for the pelt, and going to Kili's family, Lee simply stood in shock.

A shout brought him to life, and he glanced down off the cliff to see Fili, Rae, and the uncle standing in together on the beach, a tortured shout escaping Fili's lips. Leaping into action, Lee ran down the back of the smoother side of the cliff and reached the others in moments.

"He's gone! We're too late!" Fili cried, and the uncle placed a steady hand on his shoulder, but Lee could see tears residing in his eyes as well.

"I'm so sorry," Lee shook his head. "I tried, I just… I'm so sorry."

It was then that he noticed his sister's face, and he reached understanding within moments.

"I can save him," Rae murmured. "I have it now, I can save him."

"But then-" Lee also murmured, yet he quieted himself. The price for not saving him was far worse for the family.

"You can save him? He could be deep under choppy waves," Fili turned to Rae, but there was hope alongside the despair of his voice.

Rae held up her pelt, and Fili's eyes showed understanding, however Thorin's were dark.

"You told us perhaps you wished to stay on land now. Are you going to give this sacrifice?"

"Despite what you believe of me, I would be anything for Kili; even this."

Fili shook his head, confused, but a smile grew on his face as Rae stepped toward the waves, slipped into her pelt, and then disappeared into the choppy depths.

* * *

><p>The moments were tense as the two dwarves and the selkie patrolled up and down the beach. Rae hadn't been gone very long, but she'd been gone long enough that it caused concern to arise.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be back very soon," Lee promised Thorin, the uncle.

"The pull is strong once you selkies have your pelt."

"She would not let it overcome her," Lee's voice was sure, however he did send an uneasy look toward the ocean. "Fili doesn't know, does he?"

"No, he does not," Thorin shook his head.

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"Not until his brother has returned."

The two went back to stalking back and forth across the dark sands, the sun just beginning to raise over the horizon. The three had already talked of Krangon, and determined that Kili was much more important than catching the runaway shop keeper, although Thorin said that eventually there would be justice brought to hand.

For several more minutes the three paced, and then Fili gave a shout of excitement.

"I see them! Kili!" Fili rushed toward the waves, dragging the body of his brother from the tiny, silver seal. However, Fili gasped when he saw that Kili wasn't breathing.

"He's alive," Lee promised, kneeling by the dwarf. He chanted a soft, distant song, and Kili sprang to life, chocking and coughing up dark sea water. He was just finishing when his brother threw his arms around him. There was no explanation needed, Kili simply wrapped his brother in a hug as well, and in moments Thorin too knelt on the sand, his arms around both nephews.

Lee watched the family with a bittersweet smile, then his eyes turned to the seal still sitting on the beach. He nodded at her gently.

Thorin looked up, his eyes shining. He stood and approached the seal, bowing his head for a moment before beginning to speak.

"I was proved wrong today," he told her. "I can never thank you enough for what you have done. I'm sorry that it had to be as it is, I would have welcomed you to the mountains if you had come. You are every bit fit to be a dwarf."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" Fili asked carefully, still supporting his brother. Throin glanced at Lee, who stepped forward dutifully.

"She has replaced her pelt. Her true place is the sea now."

"What do you mean?" Kili chocked out.

"Selkies can be on land for extended periods, but once they put on their pelt they must not return for seven years," Thorin chocked out. "She must go home. It's time for her to go home."

"You mean, she must go?" Kili asked slowly. "She has no choice?"

"No choice," Thorin shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

The selkie slithered forward, nudging Kili gently, and he swallowed his tears.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, and then his eyes widened as he reached into his coat and extracted another pelt. "This is yours, I think, Lee. I escaped my bonds and found it and I was planning to give it to you. It seems I didn't have the chance."

Lee took the pelt slowly, it felt smooth and right in his hands. It felt like home, and a suddenly the sea seemed to pull him toward it, but he resisted for a while longer.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be I who rescued you, Kili. If there were ever land creatures I would have trusted Rae to stay with, I think they would have been you. But, Rae must go home, and so I will follow. Thank you for returning her pelt. May you find happiness for as long as you can. I wish peace to go with you."

"Thank you, Lee," Kili nodded. "I am happy to call you a friend. Perhaps before we leave in a week's time I can see you again, somehow?

"Perhaps," Lee nodded, but his eyes were sad. Then he too slipped into his pelt and the two seals disappeared into the waves with a flip of their shiny silver tails.

* * *

><p><strong>AU<strong>: _This is not the end! There will be more!_

_Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	22. Chapter 21

The following time spent at the village selling the wares seemed rather dull and depressing to Kili. Lesur had disappeared, and no one could seem to find him. Krangon was also gone, his shop left unattended. Kili spent far too much time sulking in the tavern or just sleeping, and finally Fili and Bofur decided something needed to be done. So Fili woke up Kili early one morning, and told him to get ready. Begrudgingly, Kili got dressed, and then Fili took him downstairs where Bofur was waiting. The two dragged Kili around the town, Bofur paying for all kinds of goodies and making lots of jokes which finally made Kili crack a smile. It took a while, but finally Kili was fully laughing at Bofur's antics, which only earned strange looks from the town's people; however that only made Kili laugh harder because Bofur glared playfully right back at the people.

"Are you feeling better?" Fili asked at the end of the day, and Kili nodded.

"Thanks for trying so hard," he told both Fili and Bofur. "I just want to see her once more, just to know she didn't completely forget me like Thorin kept claiming."

Bofur's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Ah, I see," he smiled at Kili. "This is about proving Thorin wrong."

"No," Kili laughed despite himself at Bofur's falsely serious expression. "I mean, maybe a little, but I really do want to see her again. I suppose I'm glad she saved my life but…"

Kili glanced longingly towards the sea, and Bofur nodded understandingly.

"I know it's hard losing a loved one, but think of it this way. As Thorin said, she belongs out in the ocean with her family."

"Yeah," Kili sighed. "Why is it I never fall for dwarves? I remember there was a human woman once, and now a selkie. I think it annoys Thorin to no end."

"You've got that right," Fili muttered.

"Well, she might return," Bofur spoke up encouragingly. "However, you must keep in mind that selkies have a hard time going away from the sea after being there for a while. If she doesn't return, it doesn't mean it's her fault. Remember that!"

Silently, Bofur cursed the traders who'd ever made Kili interested in selkies which had then led to all these internal infernal troubles for the younger dwarf.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fili caught Kili turning something over in his hand, and Fili's heart dropped.<p>

"You still have the selkie pendent! Wait, how is that possible? I thought that human took it!"

"He did, I think. I just found this downstairs in an envelope. There was no note or anything, it was just there."

"Do you think he returned it to you? I don't understand; he didn't seem like the type to return it."

"Perhaps he did," Kili trailed off. A memory of a picture of Krangon and a woman who look suspiciously like a selkie filled his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder. With a sigh, he explained his suspicions to Fili, whose face dropped.

"You mean, they look like they were married?"

"Yes, and he didn't look evil. He looked younger, and happy."

Fili nodded, swallowing.

"Do you think he could have been looking for her? Trying to get selkies in order to look for her?"

"Maybe at the beginning, but I think he'd pretty much become obsessed by the whole thing by the time we met him."

Kili's eyes traveled to the pendent, and Fili frowned.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, I'm going to bring it to the beach, and then get rid of it there I guess. It obviously works, and I don't think I should keep it."

Fili nodded, and then he swallowed again.

"By the way," he sighed. "You realize that Thorin and I didn't mean to get so mad at you, right? You realize we were only worried about you? You realize we completely forgive you?"

Kili smiled sadly as well.

"I hope you forgive me for being so rash, too," he said, but Fili only shook his head.

"No brother," he laughed softly. "You were only acting like yourself. You don't need forgiveness. You are always rash."

"Gee thanks," Kili rolled his eyes, but his brother only smiled gently, and then the brothers fell into an affable silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Fili woke to see an empty bed on the other side of the room. He was quick to dress and hurry towards the sea. He wasn't surprised to see Kili standing there, staring out at the ocean, however he was disappointed to see that Kili was alone. With a sad sigh, Fili approached his brother and laid a hand on Kili's shoulder.<p>

Slowly, Kili turned to face Fili, and Fili smiled at his brother sadly. Kili nodded and swallowed hard, his hand fingering the selkie pendent. Kili cast a final look at the ocean, and then he turned away, ready to leave the shore. The brothers walked several steps before Kili turned and with a running start, he threw the selkie pendent into the waves where is disappeared with a plop.

"There, it's over," Kili muttered, and Fili nodded. Kili turned again and began to walk away, when suddenly Fili saw a flash of grey in the waves. He stared, and then saw the grey flash again.

"Kili!" He called at his brother, who turned, and then his eyes widened.

He too see the grey amongst the blue waves. A few moments later, a seal appeared on the beach. The seal looked to Fili and Kili, and then lifted a flipper in salutation. Kili followed suit, raising an arm and swallowing something lodged in his throat. Fili smiled, also giving a small wave.

Kili didn't go any closer; he only stood and smiled at the small grey seal. After what seemed an eternity, he gave a final nod to the seal, and then he turned, as did the seal, and they parted ways.

"She did come back," Kili said, though it seemed to be more for himself than for Fili. Fili glanced back at the seal who bounded through the waves back to its home, and he nodded.

"She's where she belongs," Kili continued to speak. "And I'll be where I belong. I suppose it's better like this, but I'm so glad she came back."

Fili nodded in understanding before leading Kili back to the village.

When the ponies packed up with goods bought and traded at the village passed the ocean, each of the dwarves said their goodbyes and then turned down the path that led to the woods. Thorin and Kili paused before following the others, however.

"Did she come back?" Thorin asked softly, and Kili asked Thorin what he meant. "The selkie, did she come back when you went to see her again?"

"Yes, she did," Kili nodded, staring out at the ocean.

"That's good," Thorin sighed. "You might return in ten years and see her again. You can try, anyway. It happens, sometimes, that you see them again in ten years. It's been five years since I was last here, I have five more years to wait."

Kili turned to Thorin, confused, however Thorin didn't offer any explanation.

"Come," Thorin turned his pony away. "It's time we catch up with the others."

Thorin waited as Kili took one last glance at the ocean, and then nephew and uncle left the sea behind, and flash of grey waving them goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: <strong>_So, this is finally the end. I'm planning out another story that will be Hobbit related, however I'm debating on just what to do. I have one story in mind that is related to DOS, and another that is about Thranduil which I've been thinking about and planning for quite some time. The one about Thranduil is actually a cross over with Harry Potter (I know sounds unusual, it kinda is, but I'm thinking about writing it) Ever since my friend introduced me to a picture comparing Thranduil and Lucius, I've had this headcannon about them being related or something, so we'll see where that goes. In any case, I've had a good time writing this and I'm kinda sad it's over. Still, this is the ending I've had planned for quite some time._

_Please review and tell me what you think :) _


End file.
